Naomily Chemistry
by trnapluytie
Summary: Naomily and the Skins gang in secondary school. Naomi has feelings for Emily and there is a party. What could come of this party? Read to find out haha! I'm not very good at summaries! M for swearing. NOT AN UPDATE
1. Ch 1: Electrolysis

I walk into the room, and my eyes immediately snap of their own accord to where she was sat, oblivious to me, in her own little world and doodling all over her folder. God she is so cute! Wait what? What the fuck? What is up with me recently? Anyway...I walk over and dump my stuff on the seat next to her with a sigh. She jumps and looks up at the sudden noise.

"You alright?" she asks, brown eyes looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah," I reply "I fucking love double science on a friday afternoon!"

She laughs at my sarcastic tone.

"Could be worse!" she says brightly. Yeah, I might be sat next to som-ANYone else.

"We could have double maths!" she finishes, and we both laugh.

"Huh, yeah i suppose. Hey are you going to Charlotte's party tonight?"God I hope she is. Don't kow if i'll actually bother is not...I mean, thats only because she's one of the only people in this school i don't want to kill right...? She's my only good friend.

"Erm yeah Katie's going I think." she says, as if this should decide whether she goes or not. I hate that as soon as she thinks of her twin i can see her slipping back into the shell she lives in around her older twin. It's only in this one lesson I actually get to see what I suppose is the 'real' her, as Katie is too fucking thick to be in our group. It's hard to believe how two people who look so similar (the prettier one being sat right next to me obviously) can be so different in personality and brains.

"Are you?" she asks, and I realise I spaced out. Shit. I have to stop doing that!

"Yeah I think so. It should be really good...as long as there's drink anyway!" I say, with a wink. Everyone knows our reputation for excessive drinking.

She laughs, but before she can reply the teacher gets everyone's attention by slamming his stach of crap down on the desk.

"Right guys." He says, in a hopeless attempt to relate to us like he wasn't an old twat about to bore us to death "today we're gonna be looking at electrolysis and how it is used to separate the chemical bonds in copper chloiride."

I had tuned out at the word 'electrolysis' but as i glanced to my left to look at Ems exasperatedly I was met with the sight of her taking complete, ordered and colour co-ordinated notes of everything he said! Aww!

I mentioned that right? The girl I sit next to is Emily Fitch. We are in Year 11 and are currently in a double chemistry lesson. I would never tell her or anyone else this for obvious reasons but she is fucking stunningly beautiful, with her bright red hair, amazing figure (which I have NOT been looking at) and her gorgeous deep brown eyes, which I get lost in everytime our eyes meet...

I shake my head realising I have been staring at her out of the corner of my eye.

She is also a twin. Her sister, Katie is a complete BITCH. I honestly can't work out how the fuck they could be even loosely related, never mind twins. Katie is a hell of a lot more outgoing and confident, which makes poor Ems always end up in her shadow even though she is so much nicer than Katie and so much better looking-

"CAMPBELL!" shouts the teacher. Ems nudges me.

"Yes Sir!?" I ask, before realising its just the register. Fucking hell i spaced out again. I look at Emily and find her biting her lip trying not to laugh. Oh jesus fucking christ here we go. I know from previous experience that her laughter is infectious. I look away to try and stop myself but it's too late. I see Effy give me a knowing, smug look. What's that all about?. I look back at Emily. She is actually shaking with suppressed laughter, and this sets me off before-

"FICTH!" shouts the teacher, sounding exasperated.

"Yes Sir!" she says timidly, barely keeping the laughter out of her voice. HAHA! Oh my god this is just too funny.  
Ok....lets do a Panda...I'm Calmmmmmm...I'm Caallllmmmmmmmmmmmmm............

********************************************************************************

A while later and we have both calmed down enough to not burst out laughing at any moment. Thankfully no-one noticed our little 'special' moment back there! Mr Swift (ironically as he has a full on beer belly...No i'm not kidding) has finally got us onto the actual practical work. The only bit worth bloody bothering with in my opinion! But then again the other bits aren't so bad as long as I'm with Ems.  
Christ! enough with the weird thoughts already!

Me and Emily are working together and i must say i think we make a pretty good coup-TEAM...team.

She goes off to get some stuff, leaving me to set up some electrical thing...I really should start paying attenetion...

BANG

"Right!" she announces, unceremoniously piling a heap of equipment onto the desk.

"Whoa!" hah. She gets me back for earlier as I nearly jump off my seat! She looks pleased with herself.

I watch her as she sets up the equipment...so cute...

Shit im staring...look away before she notices...shit.

She looks at me

"Errr...do i have something on my face?" she asks, rubbing her cheeks with her sleeve.

Aww bless her... no don't fucking bless her! you can bless her later!...think of a reason for staring at her! ...aha!

"Erm yeah Ems it's right there," I say, poking her on the cheek.

Now take your hand away Why not leave it there?  
no! thats just fucking...

She's looking at me oddly, and strangely I can't read the emotion in her eyes.

I quickly pull my hand away and clear my throat.

"Yeah I think its pen or something," I say with a laugh.

"Oh shit I bet i leant on my pen again" she says, cringing and rubbing her face again.

"Happen a lot does it?" I ask, smiling.

"So girls, what have you found?"

I turn around on hearing an annoying voice behind me. Oh yes its Mr fucking not-so-Swift

"I've found that this is insanely boring," I say, curiously watching as his face turns from interested to shocked and then to annoyed.

"How dare you speak to me like that Miss Campbell!" he shouts, attracting the attention of the rest of the class, who see its me he's shouting at and ignore it. Seen it too many times...You have to stop provoking all the teachers you retard!

"oh and I'm assuming you don't want me to sue you or organise a movement against chlorine poisoning in this school?"

I just give him my best knowing-but-disinterested look and turn around, rolling my eyes. After a few moments i guess he tries compose himself and storms off.

I turn to Em who is lookng at me in disbelief

"You just...What did....How?" she stuttered, making me smile again.

"You havn't met my mother." I say, grimacing at her.

***************************************************************************************

We spend the rest of the double period laughing and joking our way through all the experiments, me recieving death evils from Swifty the whole time.

This reminds me why I always look forward to science lessons. Not being vain, but I'm pretty good at it, even though I despise the subject itsself, but being with Ems makes it bearable.

Near to the end of the lesson I look at Emily's pile of notes, 5 pages, ordered and neatly stacked. Then I look at mine...ehem....anyway moving on...Ems obviously distracted me. 'Well what do you expect? She's fucking stunning!' In more than one way apparantly....hey wait there? did I just agree with the weird voice in my head? oh fucking christ i need to get fucking smashed at this party tonight!! Speaking of which...

"See you later Nai?" I heard a quiet voice ask shyly next to me.

"Definately." I reply, before locking with those gorgeous brown eyes one more time and smiling goodbye. I grabbed my bag and sauntered out of the room on a high. I had a party to get ready for! 


	2. Ch 2: Positive and Negative Attractions

"OH for FUCKS SAKE!" I shout as I look in the mirror and see myself in my 5th outfit in the last 45 minutes. I just can't get it right and not look like shit!

"Twatting jeans." I say, seeing the main problem here.

Just as im taking the offending outfit in favour of a skirt and stappy top a fucking hippy-jesus-lookalike stumbles into my room.

"What the fuck!!" I scream, struggling to cover myself up.

"Oh. Sorry darlin'. Wrong room." He says before eyeing up (in my fucking underwear! Pervert.) and falling back out og my room with "It ain't nothing I havn't seen before mind you."

"Urgh." I mutter.

Sadly I'm getting used to this kind of thing happening round here. My mother is in full on hippy-save-the-world mode at the moment and has turned our house into a shit-hole for 'communal living'.

I quickly get dressed - fuck it im just gonna go with whatever this top-and-skirt outfit looks like. It not like I'm trying to impress anyone (is it?). I look in the mirror and I'm pleasantly surprised at what I see. Outfit no. 6 isn't half bad! Black skirt, stripy vest top, matching red lacy underwear (why not), and my new red flats. I leave my hair as it usually is and go to sort my make up.

As I'm doing this a thought suddenly occurs to me. What happened? Why are you suddenly so worried about how you look? This isn't any different to the usual parties you go to so why has it taken you a whole fucking hour to get ready? I stop and put my eyeliner down, What's happening to me? I wonder...I stare into the azure eyes I have always been proud of, but now I see something different there, something I can't understand.

"Fuck it." I say to myself and finish my makeup, making as little eye contact with the mirror as possible. As I leave my room I wonder if Emily is there already or not. I remember leaving school...

******************** FLASHBACK ********************

"Naomi! You coming tonight?" asked Charlotte. I nodded at her dismissavely and tried to walk off, but-

"Hey! Babe! You coming later? You will be if I have anything to do with it!"

Cook is a fucking twat. I give him my best 'FUCK-OFF-AND-DIE!' stare and walk away.

"Hey! Nomi! You off tonight?"

Oh fucking hell! I'm gonna get a fucking sign! And what the hell is with all the different names? Christs sake! I turned away from my locker and saw her dawdling down the stairs from chemistry, apparantly not looking forward to finding her dearest sister. (Who the fuck would!) The look on her face then.  
NAOMI! GET A BLOODY GRIP!  
Some fat twat barged past her, nearly knocking the poor girl off her feet. I was gonna go have a fucking go at him but... She raised her eyes from her shoes to regain her balance, and they met mine across the hall for a split second, stopping me in my tracks, before-

"OI! LOSER!" marks the arrival of Bitchface. I see the hurt in Emily's eyes as she turns to face her sister. I lose her through a babble of hair and beauty retards, and when they pass I can no longer see those eyes or that distinctive red hair...

******************** END OF FLASHBACK ********************

I am drawn from my internal cinema by the fact that I have to go downstairs now, and going downstairs means a challenge. I have a three-stage plan I always put into action for getting out unnoticed and saving my innocent eyes for unneeded sights:

Stage 1: Navigate to door, avoiding eye-contact and conversation at all costs Stage 2: Upon sight of 'jesus' or that naked guy, RUN.  
Stage 3: Avoid Her.

I set off down the stairs. Oh crap. Theres the naked guy! Oh my eyes!! That was completely unnecessary! NOT a sight I needed to see! Jesus christ!

"Lookin' good darlin'." oh shit. Speak of the devil! (haha oh the irony...) Don't look...don't look...don't retort...ah phew! He got distracted by something. I grimace as the shouting hits my ears. I've never appreciated crazy feminists more than at this moment!

"MOTHER I'M GOING OUT!" I shout and leg it for the door.

"Wait there love," I hear her say but I'm already out of the door. Woo! Got out without much complication. Shame about the naked guy though.

Luckily the alcohol is only 20 minutes away... 


	3. Ch 3: Catalysts

Wow. I can hear the music from here, and I'm still two streets away! Oh wait...no thats the retards in the car that just drove past me. I have the strangest feeling about tonight, a sort of foreboding, like its not gonna end well...but fuck me if im going back to that madhouse!

I arrive at the party in style, tripping over some lightweight who has found a comfy position in the plant pot outside the door. I don't bother knocking, just walk straight in, and I immediately get handed a bottle of something (liking this party already!) by some random guy who slurs something about the table holding his drink for him. I think he wants me to hold his drink for him but screw that! Its for the greater good: I am obviously more in need of it than him, and by the looks of his feet currently sticking up out of the back of the sofa I would say he has had a little bit too much.

Why are you nervous? It's not like this is the first wild party you've been to! Where's Ems? I decide to have a quick look round for her. After all, I did say I would keep and eye out for her right? If we didn't find each other she might think I stood her up and I wouldn't want that. Don't lie to yourself, you want to find her.

I go from room to room looking for that gorgeous hair. Ah! There it is! I have to hold myself back from running across...well what used to be a games room from the looks of things - to find her. Why? Why did you have to hold yourself back? What is it about her? I actually have a friend I like at a party! I tap her on the shoulder. She ignores me. Wow she dances a bit raunchily! I tap her again.

"What the fucking hell do you want!" I get shouted at.

Oh shit. Wrong twin. Well thats fucking embarassing! Thank christ most people around me are too pissed to notice or care that I just mixed the twins up. I thought she was dancing a bit too outgoingly for Emily, she's more restrained and...well, dignified. Katie arches her eyebrows at me, looking for an answer quick so she can keep gyrating or whatever the fuck she was doing on that random guy.

"Oh. I thought you were someone else." I say as bitchily and annoyed as possible, trying to take her down off her bloody high horse. Bitch. I walk away, hearing her shouting insults at me. I can't be arsed to retaliate. She's not worth the time, effort or brain power. I see Effy smirking at me from the corner of the room. Again!? What the hell is with that? I stumble over to her.

"Yes!?" I say, still in bitch-mode. She just smirks at me more. Ok this is annoying me now.

"What is that look for!?" I shout at her.

"Nothing. This should be interesting, with the alcohol working as a catalyst...It's just interesting you havn't figured it out yet." She says mysteriously, before snatching my empty (when did that happen?) bottle of stuff and replacing it with a full one and slinking off. What the fuck? Oh I need this other drink. I take a swig and enjoy the burn at the back of my throat. Vodka. Here we go.

I wander dangerously into the next room, stumbling over someone laid in the doorway for some reason. Wow the effects of that first bottle of...something...erm nevermind...well anyway the effects are kicking in!

I look around the room, seeing nothing but blurred faces and a pineapple. What the fuck? Looks like I'm seeing anything but her! What was in that bottle?

"Naomikins babe!" I hear, as someone grabs me from behind and starts to make some actions which I assume he thinks is dancing. Oh for fucks sake. I spin round ready to slap whoever it is but before I have chance he is pulled off me. Oh its Cook. Twat. Should have guessed. I watch as Freddy drags him away, eyes apologising to me. What is Cook on!? JJ follows closely behind them, muttering to himself as usual. He's a weird one he is.

I'm in the kitchen now, but still no sign of Ems. I start to think maybe Katie came by herself. I wander outside, starting to feel this party wasn't as good as I imagined it would be.

"Nai?" I hear from the ground behind me.

Oh my god. That voice...

I turn and see her slumped on the grass, leaning against the bin. Oh Ems what was I saying about dignity? She still looks one hell of a lot better than Katie though, at least she isn't slutting her way through al the guys at the party. I shudder at the thought.

She is surrounded by gnomes she seems to have foraged from aound the garden, and is giggling at them. Could she actually get any cuter? I stagger towards her, fully feeling the effects of the two bottles...and a half? I have now drunk. I notice she has her own little collection of empty bottles too though, so I think we're about even.

A pair of heart-stoppingly beautiful eyes stare at me as though I am the best thing they've even seen. I must be reading THAT wrong!

"Hey Ems," I say.

She smiles as though relieved something really bad has been avoided and tries to pat the floor next to her, actually ending up losing her balance and ends up laid sideways on the floor. I start giggling at her.

"Jesus, how much have you drunk!?" I ask.

"Awwwww...come on...you can't talk!" she slurrs slowly, "You can't even stand up straight!"

I start to retort when I realise I'm swaying from side to side like a ship in a storm! I quickly plonk myself down (avoiding the gnomes of course) and just sit there, drunkenly enjoying her drunken company. Silence descends, but not an uncomfortable I-don't-know-what-to-say silence, it's a friendly, no-need-for-words silence. I roll my head to the side to look at her, but only to find she is still staring at me, with...is that lust in her eyes? No, it can't be, thats just the weird voice in my head distorting everything again. Or the alcohol acting as a catalyst...No that can't be what Effy meant.

So, Emsssssss," I say, letting her name roll off my tongue slowly. She smiles so beautifully at this it makes me want to cry. I realise she is looking at me expectantly. Finish your sentance then! Oh fuck what was I going to say? erm...

"What's the deal with the gnomes then?" I ask. What the fuck? Oh well at least she can't think I'm weird as shes the one who collected them in the first place! A brilliant (if slightly insane) smile splits across her face as she launches into an explanation of the 'family' and how they are all related. Bless her, she is totally wasted.

"and so Jeremiah over here is the half-cousin of Belinda's aunt Agatha!" she finishes, looking pleased with herself.

I nod along as if I have actually understood a word she just said.

"Right...I think I get it."

She sit there, staring at me again until she tries to take another drink of...what is that one? oh I don't actually care...and realises the bottle is empty. She looks confused, as though she can't understand where it went.

"Emsy I think you drank it all," I say, trying not to laugh or 'aww' at the expression on her face.

"No...coz it was full..." She says, biting her lip and staring at the bottle as if it will magically refill itself.

"Well how about we go find some more then?" I suggest, smiling at her.

Her face brightens instantly.

"Yeah! Alright then," she says enthusiastically, before promptly trying to stand and falling flat on her arse. SO CUTE! I realise I may actually have found the cutest drunk in the world. I giggle hysterically whilst also trying to get up, but the look of shock on her face is just too funny!

Eventually, after a few minor disasters involving crushed gnomes, we both get to our feet. Oh jesus I don't think this was a good idea! We both stagger back into the kitchen and Emily gasps at the sight before us. So much drink! How can we only choose one bottle? Before we have time to grab some the door flies open and Katie staggers through. She turns and sees us there.

"Alright!?" she asks, laughing, spliff in one hand, vodka in the other.

Wow, alcohol really takes away the bitch!

"Not bad thanks," I reply.

"Katie! There's gnomes in the garden!" Emily says, smiling her little face off and grabbing her sister's arm.

"Fuck off Em I don't give a shit about gnomes." She replies, distracted by Cook and Freddy who just walked through the door. What was I saying about taking away the bitch? I look at Ems and see her looking really put down and disappointed, as though she could cry. I'm planning something to say back to her but before I can-

"KATIE!" Cook shouts, before proceeding to stick his tongue down her throat. What the fuck? She lets him just do that?

"Fucking slut." Ems mutters next to me, before grabbing three bottles of Vodka, Gin and Rum and staggering back out into the garden.

I am shocked at what she just said, I didn't think Ems had the nerve to say that about her sister, but good on her. I quickly realise I am stood staring at the door, so I grab some...Tequila? Whats that doing here? and follow Ems.

I catch her near the bin, gently kicking the gnomes around. There are bits from the broken ones scattered across the grass from earlier, and Ems seems to be rapidly (if unwillingly) adding to that pile.

"Hey! Hey Ems!" I shout, rushing over to her and pulling her away from the gnomes.

"You alright?" I ask, slightly concerned for her mental health.

"Yeah...apart from my bitch of a sister," she replies, fighting back a sob.

I really do feel sorry for her, having to put up with bitchface 24/7, so I pull her into a tight hug. Oh that feels good, having her in my arms...What the hell? She's upset and thats all you can think about.

I feel her start to pull away and reluctantly relinquish my hold on her.

"Thanks," She says, brown eyes staring into mine again. So beautiful...I notice we are both staring and its starting to feel like a compettion.

"Come on, lets sit down," I say, not being able to control what I might do if I didn't break eye contact.

After the aforementioned gnome massacre we decide to find somewhere different to sit. Nowhere shouts out to me but this is decided for me when I trip and fall onto the grass near the bottom of the garden. I roll over to see Ems laughing at me. She tries to sit down with some dignity but fails miserably when she falls right on top of me.

"Hello," She says in that husky voice of hers.

"H-Hey," I try to sound cool and nonchalent but the stutter pisses right on my bonfire. Shit. 


	4. Ch 4: Evolution

Hey :) sorry for the wait - exams and other forms of crap.  
Is it possible to get writer's block after only a week of writing? I'm not too sure about this chapter so sorry if its not that good :S and also sorry for being so evil and leaving the last chapter where did! Sincere apologies :P

*************************************************************

I look into those brown eyes and (as usual) get lost in their exquisite depths. Fuck, the things you do to me Ems...We continue to stare into each other's eyes until I realise she had closed hers and is leaning in... Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! OH MY FUCKING GOD! Do something! Out lips are about the beat of a butterfly's wings away from meeting. What the fuck do I do!? You want this, you know you do. Yeah but we're both completely off our faces! What if she doesn't want me back sober? Don't be stupid! you'll never know otherwise! Besides, even drunk, no-one could stare into your eyes like she just was without there being some deeper meaning behind it. Yeah but-

Our lips meet and all coherent thoughts are blown out of my head by the suden eruption of fireworks. (Oh how cliche did that sound!) (Fuck off random voice!) My eyes close but I can still see that hair, those eyes, these so soft lips on mine. I start to lean into the kiss, trying to supress a shiver of delight when she gently places her hand on the back of my neck. Ok apparantly it was unsupressable. Oh no! She pulls away, apparantly concerned.

"You ok?" she asks shyly, worry evident in her voice. I smile flirtaciously (or so I would like to think) at her and reply by pulling her close again and crashing my lips against hers. She readily responds by pushing us both back so she is laid on top of me again and running her hands up my sides. Fucking hell!

I roll us over, so we are further away from the house and behind the safety of a nearby bush, unable to take any more of her touching without making a fool of myself. I'm also worried for her about the reaction Katie would have, just the thought making me feel protective of my Ems. Your Ems? You don't know that yet. ANYWAY! Enough thinking, more enjoying!

I am now on top, and I intend to take full advantage of that fact! I break our lips apart, hearing her moan in sadness, and then again in delight when I start to kiss down her neck. She runs her hands up the full length of my back, finishing in my hair and making me moan back into her neck. Oh jesus christ! She tastes so good! I kiss my my way back up her neck and our lips meet once more, each taking in the other hungrily. I find myself being forced onto my back and she rolls with me so she is back on top. Apparantly she likes it that way!

I let out a strange, wild and wantful noise as our lips part and she pulls away. Oh shit. She's come to her senses and realised this is ever so slightly lesbianic. Shit! Shit shit shit! Fuck! Crap!...eyh? She is grinning cheekily at me. She lets out a tiny, almost inaudiable giggle before saying

"Well that was unexpected."

The fireworks have faded and I quickly realise she isn't horrified, but I'm still going to have to deal with the consequences of my actions now. Shit. Play it cool...

I grin back at her and sit up.

"Yeah...unexpected" I reply pathetically (What, you couldn't come up with anything better than that? ANYTHING?) I need to get rid of this inner voice, it's really atarting to creep me out! I am fully aware of the fact that she is still almost-straddling me. She seems amused by my uncharacteristic loss of words and she smiles genuinely at me. God that smile... Wait...does that mean she has the same feelings for me as I do for her? Wait what do I feel for her? Certainly attrraction (huh bloody obviously attraction if you've been in my head recently), but there is something else there too. Something bigger I can't (or fucking won't) understand. Something I saw in my eyes in the mirror back at 'home' and something I think I might have seen in her eyes before we kissed...we kissed! Oh my god!! (Now is not the time). I notice she is looking at me, maybe expecting me to say something.

"So..." I say, not knowing what to say. Smooth Naomi. Really smooth.

She looks at me with something I couldn;t read in her eyes. Then quickly realises she is still straddling me and clambers off. If I had a mirror I'm sure I would have seen my face visibly drop. What is she doing to me!? I am made sure of this reaction when I see her reaction to my reaction. She obviously finds this amusing but confusing, due to alcohol and emotions respectively I'm guessing. I laugh internally at the rhyme. Oh christ I'm still drunk.

She starts giggling, her infectious laughter setting me off. Hahahaha, I don't even kniow what I'm laughing at but I'm glad its not an awkward silence! When we have finished she sits there, staring into my eyes again, as has apparantly become a regular occurance for us. She crawls over to me, apparantly she's still drunk too...oh and still drinking! She holds out to me the bottle she found, one of the ones we dropped when..ehem concentrate Naomi. Its more vodka! How much of the stuff was there at this party! She takes a hearty swig and makes a random arm movement that I assume means she wants me to take it.

I hope that wasn't intended as some sort of message. I gulp some down, enjoying the burn but never once losing eye contact with her. She crawls closer, and slumps drunkenly with her head on my shoulder.

"Ems..?" I ask, wanting to know what it meant to her but not having the balls to actually ask her. Hell I hate myself at times. She looks up at me so cutely it stops me in my tracks again. How can one person be so beautiful and have this power over me? No...you need to do this. I manage to wrestle my functioning brain away from those thoughts for the moment to think of the best thing to say next. I decide for the drunk excuse.

"It's fine, we're both drunk right?" I say, as dejectedly as I dare, indicating that all might not be as it seems. I look down, trying to send her a hint that that wasn't all it was for me and that I might like her a little more than I should as a friend...

I get my answer immediately as I see her face visually fall as the meaning of my words connects in her brain and I see upset, confusion and disappointment all flash across her beautiful features one after the other.

"or not..?" I ask with hope

"or not." She murmurs to herself, before repeating it so I could hear "but don't tell the gnomes. I told them the other one."

What? Aww bless her she's a tad insane. And stunning. Oddly stunning for someone so withdrawn and shy. I suppose thats Katie's fault. Bitch. Ah well, Emily comes out of her shell for me apparantly.

She sighs and yawns, evidently tired. She flops against my shoulder in a drunken stupor and I hold her in my arms, contented with just that feeling. I lay back on the grass with her. She is asleep. Fuck me sideways she's undeniably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She looks so peaceful and untroubled. So gorgeous...

She unconsciously snuggles closer into my side and sighs contentedly. I try to get up to go find a blanket of some sort, only to find she is laid on my arm. Haha I really should have noticed that sooner. Never mind, I'm sure we can do without. After all, according to Darwin we are all descended from monkeys and they don't need blankets! (You really shouldn't be able to think about Evolutionary Theory when drunk you know). I wonder if some people were just evolved to be perfectly matched to another person.

I shuffle so both my arms are wrapped round Emsy and stop thinking about evolution. I have an inner nerd alright! Fuck off! I slowly slip into a drunken sleep, with the girl of my recent dreams snuggled up beside me. Does life get any better? As I finally slip completely out of the state of coherency I fell her shuffle and murmer

"Naomi..."

She is dreaming about me. I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep.

******************************************************

Comment? I'm not sure if this does it justice but if you could tell me what you think that would be great :) 


	5. Ch 5: WriteUp

A/N: The gnomes are back due to popular demand! Hope you enjoy :)

*******************************************

I slowly regain consciousness to the feelings of cold, damp, numbness down one arm and yet...happiness. What did I do last night!? I remember staggering around the house...with bottles...oh shit I forgot the hellish hangovers vodka give me. Oh fuck I'm not looking forward to that in the slightest. What was I doing?

I remember...Katie, being a bitch...Effy, well, being Effy (what about?), Cook, being a TWAT...Freddie, being Cooks conscience (why he puts up with that I will never know)...JJ, being odd...going outside.. -

-EMILY! Oh my god was last night actually real? I replay the scene over in my head, and I can feel my face flushing and splitting into a grin at the memories. Oh my god we actually kissed! And she fell asleep in my arms...oh my actual god she's still there. I open my arms and see the reason my arm is completely numb (but I'm not bothered about it in the slightest!). I am met with the sight of her using my shoulder as a pillow. Hell, she is stunning beautiful in the morning light. Her arm is draped across my stomach, I realise with a shiver. She look so sweet I don't want to wake her.

I shift slightly, causing the blood to flow down my arm fully for the first time since...I don't want to know! OH HOLY FUCK! Oh that hurts!! OWWwwww! I want to get up and shake my arm around, I want to scream at the world that THAT FUCKING HURTS! But, I realise, stronger than that I don't want to disturb or worry little Ems, who is lying oblivious on my arm. I wouldn't want her to think she had caused it. I decide to bite my lip and bear it. I clamp my teeth down on my bottom lip and bite. Urghhh! It brings tears to my eyes, but oh thank god its stopping! Thank god for small merices! (Did i really just think that?) Oh great, I can taste blood now. This isn't good. Oh fuck it I'm going to attempt to get back to sleep. I'm surprisingly relatively comfy despite the circumstances. If you took away the cold, wet grass and the dead arm I would say this could be the perfect way to wake up. Oh shit and if you take away the hangover that I can feel just kicking in. Is everything against me this morning!? I'm never drinking vodka again! Yeah but thats what you always say isn't it. Yeah and then I go and fucking forget! Every single fucking time! God I regret drinking that much...but if I hadn't then certain events might not have occurred...and I would regret that more...a hell of a lot more.

I need some kind of pain relief and fast but the only thing in sight is that unfinished bottle of vodka from last night. I really shouldn't use that should I? I mean its what caused it in the first place, it's pretty unlikely that it'll make it any better. Oh but fucking hell it can hardly make it any worse! I reach out for it with my good arm. Oh you're kidding me. Just out of reach. I am determined to get this! I stretch...regrettably shuffling slightly away from Ems (this causes another rush of blod down my arm! OWW!). I soon put that right though, as I settle back down where I was, bottle in hand. I try to unscrew the lid with one hand, which is a lot more difficuly than it sounds!

About a minute of sruggling and getting silently pissed off wioth this bottle, I flick the lid away and take a tentative sip. Ahhh...it works surprisingly well. It dawns on me that I will pay for this a hell of a lot worse later but I don't care right now. Its the only thing I have right at this minute. I'm surprising peaceful considering the amount of pain I'm in! Just laid here with a (albiet sleeping) stunning redhead called Emily in my arms. I wish those bloody birds would shut up! They might sound nice but the might wake her.

I feel Emily stir next to me (so much for not disturbing her!). She is waking up. What am I going to say about last night? Oh i'll think about that when it somes to it. Her weight shifts slightly on my arm, causing a bout of internal profanities from me and I almost take a sharp intake of breath. Almost, but I don't want her to know. I take another gulp of vodka, concentrate on the vodka and try to ignore it. She half sits up, removing her hand from my stomach and groaning. I quickly shake my arm out. OH! Pins and fucking Needles!! Argh!! She opens her eyes (aww bless! Her 'just-woken-up' face is so adorable!) just in time to see me take a massive gulp out of the bottle. Her face visibly brightens when she sees me, but her eyebrows rise comically and her eyes widen when she processes the fact that I am still drinking. She allows herself a small grin. I grin back at her.

"Morning Ems," I say, unable to stop myself grinning like an idiot and staring at her.

"Whats good about it!" she replies, before she frowns at herself and laughs "You didn't say GOOD morning did you?" Bless her!.

"No, and for a reason," I reply, taking another drink and signalling to my head. Which is currently throbbing by the way.

"Jesus, you really are a heavy-weight!" she says, laughing "I didn't think you would live up to your reputation but you do!"

I laugh along with her.

"I recently found out it helps with the hangover."

Her's will be kicking in sometime soon, I realise with regret. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, let alone Emily. Her eyes widen again (not comically this time) and I see pre-emptive pain and worry flash across her features as she remembers how much she drunk and what the consequences will be. Any second...

"OH FUCKING TWAT-FACED-ARSE-BOLLOCKING-SHITTING HELL'S FUCKING BELLS!" She shouts, grabbing her head as her hangover hits. Jesus for a small girl she has a big range of swear words to choose from! I want to give her a big hug and not let go till the pain has subsided but I can't judge what her reaction will be.

I take another long swig of Vodka. She looks at me like I;m completely insane.

"Are you completely fucking insane?" she asks, laughing again

"Like I said, it helps with the hangover," I say, staring into her eyes again. God they look even better in the morning...

I watch her eyes as they explore my face. When they reach my lips she gasps quietly and her eyes quickly meet the floor.

"What did...did we...hmmmm.." she mutters, I'm assuming to herself as it doesn't seem to be directed at me.

"Oh!" she exclaims, and I see realisation dawn in her eyes. Here's where it could get potentially awkward.

"Erm, last night..?" she says, not knowing what to say.

"......" I say, hoping it jogs her memory.

"Oh! Or not..!" she says, recalling our 'conversation'.

"So what does it mean then?" she asks self-consciously, not making eye contact with me. Maybe she fears what she might see there...

"I honestly don't know." I reply with a sigh, mind made up about my next actions.

"All I know is this."

I lean in to capture her soft lips with mine again. Oh it feels so good. Talk about fucking pain relief! Without breaking the kiss I throw the bottle of vodka behind me. I have all I need in the form of the girl who is currently in front of me and kissing me back.

I pull back to observe her reaction. She sits there, glowing with evident joy, smiling at me and looking straight into my eyes with those incredibly deep brown orbs. Suddenly I see panic falsh across her features as she turns to look in the direction of the house.

"Shit, what time is it?" she says rapidly, looking to my wrists to see if I have a watch.

"I don't have a clue," I say, also suddenly worrying about that. "Shall we go inside and find out?"

"Yeah...just...in a minute...erm...could we...we need to, oh screw it, what did last night mean to you?" she asks, looking at her feet, the hangover apparantly giving her a push though.

"I need to know." So do I...

"So do I, but I'm not entirely sure..." I say, but it was more than a drunken kiss! Tell her then! "but it was more than just a drunken kiss right?"

"Yeah..." she responds, "All I know is that when I'm around you I feel happier, as if someone cares for me as me, no just 'the other twin'."

She looks seriously dejected as she says this last bit, so wrap my arms around her tiny form.

"Well, when I'm with you, I feel...happy, less of a loner, as though I have...someone who is genuine."

"What do you mean?" she says, bemused by something. "Everyone likes you, you're one of the most popular girls in our year, even if you don't act like a stuck up bitch!"

She finishes with a cheeky grin. Her words spark a flame in me, I hate being 'popular' and have no idea why I am anyway, I'm hardly the most likeable person!

"Just because people 'like' me doesn't mean I reciprocate the feeling!" I say indignantly. " I hate people sucking up to me when I am no different to anyone else. I don't even know why they do it or why I am 'popular' in the first place! It's not like I encourage people to like me!" I end with a laugh, joking about my sarcastic nature and habit of being a bit of a bitch to people so they would leave me alone. I realise I have just had a full-on rant at poor Emily when all sh did was not understand. I look at her to see he reaction. She looks amazed at my confession, and then look amused at something.

"hah I think you are just about the polar opposite of my sister Katie."

"What do you mean?" I ask, repeating her question from before.

"Well she loves attention and would do anything to get more, always trying to be 'Miss Popular', where you hate apparantly hate attention and would love to get less!" she says, laughing to herself. haha I see what she means.

"Good point." I say, laughing myself.

A silence descends on us, the same silence as last night, not awkward but just comfortable. Apparantly neither of us wants to break it.

"So..." she says, apparantly not knowing what to say after.

"So...shall we keep this a sercet for now and see where it leads?" I suggest, praying to all the gods I don't believe in that she says yes. She grins like the Cheshire Cat as the meaning of my words sinks in.

"So we'd be...sort of...together? As in girlfriend together?" She says, scared to put it into words.

"Erm...yeah I suppose..." I say, the word 'girlfriend' taking me by surprise. I notice my words sounded hesitant, so I reach for her hand.

"Yes," I say more definitely, and then after a bit, "Shall we go inside then?"

"Keep it secret for now though?" she says worriedly. I'd be worried too with a secret like this and a sister like Katie...Somehow I know I will always be there for her though, I have a little warm patch inside which I know will always be there for Ems.

"Yeah, our secret." I say with a smile, getting up. Oh holy shit thats no good for the hangover! At least the feeling has come back to my arm now. I reach down for her other hand and pull her to her feet.

"Come on Ems!" She looks dazed, probably an affect of the hangover. She dazes me on a regular basis. I grin cheekily as an idea comes to my mind. She is just stood there staring at me as though she is awestruck or something. I quickly lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away before she has chance to respond. This startles her out of her disbelieving reverie. Oh my god! I just realised this must mean she feels the same for me as I do for her! Oh my god! We just agreed to be a secret couple! Oh my GOD! Everything I have longed for and dreamed about for the last couple of months has happened!! Fucking hell this is incredible!! She looks at me longingly and amazed. haha apparently we are both a bit shocked at the events of the last 10 minutes or so. Which reminds me...

I wink at her, drop her hands (which I only just realised I was still holding) and start walking back towards the house. I turn to see her following me with the most incredibly gorgeous smile on her face. We are closer to the house, when I realise we are near the bin I found her leaning on last night. And theres those bloody gnomes! Haha I think I'm going to ask her what the hell that was all about. I turn to face her. From the look on her face she suspects what is coming.

"Emsy...What the fuck? I meant to ask last night but...I got distracted."

She laughs (gorgeously may I add, I could listen to that all day...) and then grimaces.

"I honestly haven't a fucking clue! Alcohol seems to make me do some really weird stuff!"

"You can say that again! Jeremiah and Agatha was it?"

"Oh shut up," she says, laughing and hitting me on my arm, the arm that only just recovered its feeling! We are both laughing at the gnomes situation, and the fact that they are all broken for various reasons.

"Oi!" That's called abuse! First you sleep on it and then hit it!?"

We stumble away from the broken and scattered gnome dynasty, both of us now almost crying at the hilarity of the situation! Gnomes will always have a special meaning (and a place in my heart) for me from now on!

As we stumble through the door I hiccup and take a step back...

"Whooooa..."

*********************************************

Hey there people :)

Sorry if this is a bit unrealistic, its a side-effect of having exams and a conscience! Also I would be no good at writing angst as I would just make them get back together straight away :P

Review? It would make this hellish day a lot better :)


	6. Ch 6: Mitosis

Ok so here's chapter 6 :) Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy.

(I know I said to someone (can't remember who exactly :S) I wouldn't apologise but it has been AGES!)

Haha enjoy :P

**********************************************************

"Whooooooooa..."

I walk into the kitchen and am met with the sight of bottles (broken and

unbroken) everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. What the hell went on in

here last night!? (Well actually now that I think about it I don't wanna know)

Why didn't we hear it? Well I suppose we were both a bit distracted...ehem.

Moving on...oh christ. Not only are there broken bottles everywhere but on the

side opposite where we are I can see Katie sprawled, passed out. Jesus...I

feel Ems join me and have a similar reaction to mine. Then she sees Katie.

"Oh fucking hell." I hear her mutter next to me, and I feel her hand twitch

towards mine, as though she wanted to hold it for reassurance. This urge is

stopped when Effy saunters her way into the kitchen looking pleased with

herself. She spots me and Emily and one of her trademark Effy I-know-your-

innermost-secrets smiles spreads across her face. Shit!

"Figured it out yet?" she asks mysteriously.

What? Shit! She knows!? Suspects at least...How...what...FUCK! I'm not

ready to go public with this and I know Ems isn't either. SHIT! Eff obviously

sees this confusion and panic flash across my face because her smile gets

even wider and if she wasn't Effy Stonem I'm sure she would have laughed. I

know Effy though, she's not the type to spread secrets around like a water-

sprinkler. She raises her eyebrows at me and then wanders back into the

living room.

I turn to Ems who is stood staring at me in confusion, her head tilted to one

side and the start of a frown visible on her stunning face. Oh so cute...

I lose my train of thought and only realise I haven't answered her unspoken

question of 'What the fuck?' when she tilts her head further and looks

panicked at me.

"Long Story. I'll tell you later, once we've dealt with Sleeping, no wait that

should be 'Passed-out-drunk Beauty' here." I say, gesturing to Katie and

winking at her.

Katie chose that moment to roll off the side in her sleep. Cue crash...CRASH.

Oh shit she landed on a bottle. Ooooh that's gonna hurt when she wakes up,

wait how is she still asleep? Fucking hell she must have drunk a lot! I am just

about to snigger when I look over at Ems and see her face. She looks like she

is in pain too! Shit! Must be a twin thing. This is where my first aid training

comes in! Glad that wasn't a COMPLETE waste of time...Ice on the soon-to-

be bruise and recovery position for the fact that she seems to be

unconscious.

"Shit!" Ems says, rushing forwards to help her twin.

"I'll get some ice..." I needlessly inform her, looking around for anything that

looks cold. Ah! An ice bucket! How posh is this place? Charlotte's gonna be

pissed off when she sees the state of it...concentrate Naomi! I quickly wrap

some ice up in the bottom of my top and go back over to Ems. She is

attempting to wake her sister.

"Emsy, if that fall didn't wake her I severely doubt poking her will," I say with a

sympathetic (and what I would hope to be caring) smile and we share a quick

moment where we both stare into each other's eyes...so beautiful...

She breaks eye contact with me, looking apologetically at me and then down

at her sister worriedly.

"Have you checked her breathing?" I ask concernedly. She shakes her head,

looking up at me suddenly extremely panicked. She grabs my hand.

"Hey, she's fine. Just a bit too drunk and we just need to make sure her

airways aren't blocked or anything." I say reassuringly.

I lean over and hold the back of my hand above Katie's mouth while Ems

strokes my other hand with her thumb in worry. It's very distracting!! I feel

warm breath against my knuckles and sigh with relief at the worry it would

save Ems. I check her open (oh how attractive...) mouth for any blockages but

there is nothing I can see.

"See, I told you she'd be fine, silly cow just drank too much."

Ems shudders and slumps against me with her eyes closed. I put my arm

round her and give her a one armed hug. I guess I will never know what it

means to have a twin (well, I barely know what it means to have a family!), but

I guess its true what they say about having some sort of special connection. I

decide now is not the best time to quiz Em on the logistics of being a twin and

remember the massive bruise Katie is going to have. I get the ice and put her

in the recovery position, injured side up. I pull up her very revealing top and

wince at the sight of a very sore looking patch of deep red. It actually makes

me hurt to see the one that looks like my Emsy hurt. I realise now is now the

best time to think about the meanings of that as I don't wanna freak out on

her.

"What are you doing?" Ems asks, bemused again.

Oh god! I realise how this could look pretty bad to anyone who isn't inside my

head right now! I hold the ice against Katie's side, trying not to notice her very

toned and smooth skin and wonder if Ems is the same...No! Stop it brain!

"Erm well we need to put ice on this here where she fell on the bottle to reduce

the swelling which will reduce the size of the bruise and the pain when she

wakes up. At the moment it will be very painful and a really nasty colour." I

ramble, sounding like a text book. My eyes are; unnoticeably to Ems;

squeezed shut trying to block out the mental images of her topless. Quit it!

However nice the view might be, now is really not the time!

I open my eyes and turn to her, only to find hers locked on mine again, mouth

slightly (very attractively!) open. She reaches for my hand again, smile

brighter and more beautiful than I would have thought possible.

"You're amazing..." she says, eyes breaking contact with mine to scan the

kitchen for anyone else.

"Shows I do pay attention in class occasionally," I respond with a smile.

She laughs quickly and leans in to kiss me sweetly. Jesus...this get better

each time...The fireworks get bigger and bigger as I realise this is real, and

there is the potential for this to go much further...just not now! Shit! I feel Katie

stir under my hand. Shit! I gently push Ems back as though we have been

hugging and look meaningfully at Katie. I see her get the message and

hurriedly steal a glance at her sister (...OH SHIT!) whose eyes are open and

staring confused and what-the-fuck-ly at us. Erm...

"There, see, she's waking up already, hugs make you feel any better?"

Good save by Naomi Campbell! I look at Ems, who quickly understands, tries

not to giggle, and responds accordingly, nodding her head and turning properly

to Katie.

"Katie? KATIE! You're awake! Oh god I thought..." She leans in to hug her

sister, who apparently accepted my explanation and sits up to accept Emily's

hug.

"OW! Argh! Shit!" She shouts, looking down at her side, where my hand is still

pressing on the ice.

"Yeah, we found you just before your comatose state decided to roll of the

side and land on a bottle." I say, trying to hold back a laugh. She laughs.

"Shit, what did I do last night!?"

I laugh.

"I thought the same when I first woke up!"

Ems turns to look at me worriedly

"...for a second before I remembered," I add, loud enough for her to hear but

not loud enough for Katie, who was laughing at my previous comment and

checking her injury. I remove my hand from her side and pass her the ice.

"Here, this'll keep the swelling down and help with the pain."

She smiles gratefully and presses it back against the area which is still bright

red. Wow, she is actually quite a decent person when she hasn't got her bitch

on! Maybe it's something to do with the male gender that brings it out in her.

I look at Ems who has an odd expression on her face, contented, unbelievable

happiness but also worry.

"You alright?" she asks, concerned for her sister.

"I suppose, but I can feel a fucking BITCH of a hangover coming on!"

"I'm not surprised!" I say, as I remember being in here last night and laugh

internally at the fact that either of the Fitch twins could probably drink a grown

alcoholic under the table if the drink was vodka! Katie laughs again, maybe we

have more in common than I realised...

After a few more minutes of sitting laughing at the extremity of the amount

drunk last night and groaning at our hangovers; Katie's kicked in about a

minute ago, resulting in the worst bout of swearing I think I have ever heard;

we decided to get up and go check out the rest of the house and the state of

its occupants.

We get up off the floor with some difficulty, and pile through the door, stylishly

obviously!

"Alright Ladies!?" shouts Cook, shit is he still drinking!? I feel extremely sorry

for his liver. And brain for that matter, though I think that is beyond help.

"We were," I reply cuttingly, not feeling able to deal with his amazing levels of

twatness this morning, I was in too good of a mood. Katie staggers off to flop

on a sofa next to Freddie. I see Effy sat on the sofa across the room and as

we walk across I see that bloody grin on her face and she winks at me. She's

so fucking irritating! I give her my best fuck off face and pull Ems away.

"So..." I say as we walk into the hallway.

She looks at me suggestively. Oh Jesus Christ she is so beautiful...

I see her eyes quickly flick around, like she did in the kitchen, and her mouth

spreads into a sexy smirk. She pushes me against the wall and before I know

it her lips are on mine in a smouldering kiss. Fucking hell! I respond quickly

and get lost in her embrace, still not believing that this could be so good...

Suddenly, I hear a bang and a smash. SHIT! We break apart in an instant,

dunno about her but I'm fearing the consequences for Em if Katie finds out.

My eyes lock with Emily's, whose face is very flushed, and I see the same

emotions there, fear but also excitement. They then scan the surroundings,

looking for the cause...Fuck its JJ. Stupid twat was coming down the stairs

and knocked a vase off. Did he notice?? Crap! Shit! He doesn't seem to have

seen anything. Fucking hell my heart is racing like a rabbits, for a mixture of

reasons...

"Hello Emily, Naomi." He says, pleased to see us for some reason. Actually I

think that's just JJ in general. Aww I feel bad for calling him a twat now bless

him. Not his fault he's a bit special.

"Hey JJ, you ok?" I ask, while Emily tries to hide the fact that her face is

almost matching her hair...such a gorgeous colour...STOP IT! Try and control

yourself! Christ!

"Not bad thanks, I don't drink so consequentially I don't have a hangover or

anything. You?"

"Erm yeah...we've both got pretty bad ones right Em?"

She grunts (extremely cutely!) in response and mutters "Yeah."

"I see," he says, "Are you alright Emily? You look a bit..."

"Oh yeah she's just laughing at my awesome joke-telling abilities." Nice save!

Again!

"Haha alright then. I didn't see a lot of you two last night, where were you?"

Shit. Erm..truth or lie? Truth? Lie? White Lie? Out in the garden, didn't see

each other... FUCK! What the hell am I supposed to say!

I look at Ems who is looking at me in what I am assuming is the same way I

am looking at her. Oh fuck.

"Erm we sort of got completely trashed and spent the night leaning on the bin I

think" I say, and see gratitude in Ems eyes straight away. Thank fuck I said

the right thing!

"Oh ok, I was with Cook and Freddie," he says, not questioning my response

thank god!

"Yeah I saw, they're in there now," I say, pointing towards the door we came

though a few minutes ago.

"Cheers. I'll see you around probably, bye," he says enthusiastically and waving

like a windscreen wiper

"See you JJ," we both say at the same time.

"That was a bit too fucking close!" I joke.

"You're telling me!" She says, and we both turn slightly hysterical.

God I can't believe how much I love spending time with her. We spend (what

feels like) ages (probably only about half an hour in real time) just wandering

round the house laughing at people and things in general so much that I can't

breath and my stomach is hurting like fuck! Oh the things she does to me...

"Emily...EMILY! Come the fuck on! Danny's here to pick us up yeah? Get yer

ass moving! Christ!" Katie storms in, and then straight out again, spoiling our

little moment. She looks mad. Emily looks at me regretfully, as though she

doesn't want to leave. I don't want her to leave!

"Apparently I have to go," she says with puppy dog eyes. Oh my actual god I

could melt...

"If you have to.." I say with what I hope are equally as upset eyes.

We have one of our moments again, just stood staring into each other's eyes,

before I lean in to kiss her goodbye. Out lips meet for what I am assuming will

be the final time for a while, and I think we both realise this, as it is passionate

and longing. She deepened the kiss for a few seconds and then reluctantly

pulls away.

"I'm sorry," she apologises for some reason.

"What for?" I ask.

"Well...erm...Katie I guess."

"Emsy that's pretty obviously not your fault," I say with a chuckle.

We walk out of the house together (I see no reason to stay now she's going

home), and are both instantly repulsed by the sight of Katie and her new

boyfriend Danny apparently trying to eat each other's faces. Eww...

"I think a goodbye hug is in order here" I say.

I hold my arms out and hold her tight, relishing the feel of her hands on my

lower back. We break apart, unfortunately noticing Katie hadn't finished her

meal yet. For fucks sake! That is actually completely unnecessary! I look at

my Emsy and see that she thinks the same. ('Your Emsy' now is she?) Oh

god that voice is back.

"I'll see you soon right?" I ask, hoping to hell she says yes.

"Definitely." She says, echoing my response to her in the science lesson that

seems so long ago.

She reluctantly shuffles off to get into Danny's disgusting car that's more of an

advert than a form of transport. Wow I've never appreciated how good she can

look from behind before...Shit I'm staring. She turns her head and winks at me,

the 'real' her showing once more before being overpowered by Katie again. I

feel my cheeks blush and smile cheekily back at her. I watch her get into the

car and them drive off before I start walking back to my madhouse.

My phone bleeps at me.

'You were perving ;)'

Oh crap she noticed. What do you say to that?

****************************************

I didn't know where to end it so that's why it's so long! Haha

Reviews anyone? I'll get you a gnome!


	7. Ch 7: States of Matter

_A/N: Hey so here's chapter 7, I'm not too sure about this one but please let me know what you think and whether you like it or not. :) _

"MUM I'M GOING OUT!" I shout, having performed my usual routine to perfection. Haha no naked guys for me today thank you!

"Ok love, where?" I hear shouted back from somewhere in this dump.

"Meeting friends, I'll be back later." I yell, slamming the door behind me so she knew I was gone. Oh I'm actually nervous as hell but also extremely excited! I said meeting 'friends'...what I actually meant was 'friend'...'girlfriend' to be precise, as of Saturday morning when we woke up together...

Oh it feels so good to say that! She's my girlfriend. Emily is my girlfriend. Emily Fitch is my fucking girlfriend! Haha! Just thinking these words cause a rush of happiness and don't-give-a-fuck-ness in me, which I ride by strutting down the street with a huge grin on my face, much to the confusion of many passing people. Most of them look at me strangely but FUCK THEM! Emily Fitch is my girlfriend and I am meeting her in...FUCK! 10 minutes! Shit! I quit it with the strutting and break out into a full-on sprint down the street to catch the...Oh fucking hell, there goes the fucking bus. FUCK! Crap! I need to ring Ems and tell her I'm gonna be a bit late, I don't want her to think I've stood her up! I get out my phone and find her number. Bless her she's probably already waiting for me. Shit that feels bad...

I listen to the recently familiar dial tone and then wait...one ring...two...three...four-

"Hey Nomey," says that amazingly husky voice God...I can feel her smile down the phone!

"Hey Emsy, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna be a bit late, the fucking bus went without me. Fucking twat!" I say, feeling like a twat myself.

"Aww Nai, it's fine, I'll walk and meet you halfway," She says in an odd tone, as if she was surprised by something and then trying not to laugh.

"Oh, You can't wait to see me eh?" I say, unable to keep the grin off my face again as I reach a street corner.

"Course I fucking couldn't." I hear with a smile.

...Wait that was weird, didn't sound like it came from the phone. I slowly turn round to find her leaning against a wall, looking incredibly sexy, and with a massive, radiant smile spread across her face.

"...so I see" Oh my fucking god my mental images of her don't do her justice in the slightest...she is actually so beautiful... I can't (and don't particularly want to) think of a more beautiful sight than just...her.

"Wow, you look kind of surprised to see me!" She says, referring to my jaw which is currently somewhere on the ground i think.

"Yeah, well...erm...I was supposed to be meeting someone," I say jokingly, finally finding words.

"There's something you don't se every day! Naomi Campbell lost for words." She says with a wink and I laugh along with her.

"Apparently its something only you can do to me." I say seriously, and pull her into a hug.

"Good to know. She says, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We hold each other tightly, in our own little world on the end of the street.

We break apart reluctantly and grin at each other.

"Christ, it's only been three days!" I laugh and we both giggle at the pathetic neediness of the situation!

"So anyway Emsy, what do you wanna do?" I ask, we didn't exactly specify what we were going to do, just agreed to meet up.

"I don't mind, what do you wanna do?" she asks back with a smile.

"Oh it's going to be like that is it?" I ask, quirking my eyebrows at her.

She nods her head playfully in response and grins at me with that gorgeous smile.

"Well, come on then, lets go to the park. As much as I'd like to be here all day there are better places to be!" I say, and steal a quick kiss, surprising her, and abruptly turn around and walk off, feeling pleased with myself. I have to suppress the urge to turn around and see her expression, which I imagine would be priceless, and after a few moments I hear her clear her throat and jog after me.

"Now look who was perving!" I say with a wink, and her mouth falls open in an offended manner.

"Oi!" she says "I was actually...admiring the pavement, have you ever noticed how...grey...it is?"

Haha! What the hell!? I laugh and shove her playfully before pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, whatever clears your conscience Ems,"

"I...Well...Erm...Hmph! Well, now at least we're even!"

We both laugh again and continue walking to the park in a comfortable quietness. I nervously reach out to hold her hand...she apparently agrees and her smile could light up the whole city. She's so beautiful I can hardly believe it.

We arrive at the park and take in the sight of the long, empty footpath and I look over at Emily. She has a cheeky, daring grin on her face now. Uh-oh I've seen that before...usually resulting in spilt acid or blown up light bulbs...this can only mean bad things! Ah...Whatever it is I'm sure it will be fun.

"Come on Nomey!" she shouts, starting to skip like a retard, flinging her arms in all random directions! Aww she looks so cute!! Oh what the fuck. Who gives half a shit what these people think. It's hardly likely that we're going to see them again in the near future. Not that I think I would actually care if I was, I don't want to spoil Emsy's fun! I let everything go and just skip, her hand still in mine, through the park. Haha! This is hilarious! We are attracting some very odd looks! There's a guy stood over by a bench staring at us, so I wave crazily at him like I know him, which quickly turns his attention away...apparently he doesn't want others to think he knows us. Ahaha! Fuck everyone!

I suddenly wonder how this has happened so quick, on Friday I was sat in a science lesson next to Ems, wanting to be with her, but too scared to mention anything and now its Tuesday and we are skipping through the park, holding hands and secretly girlfriends. (in love?) I have a quick moment just to appreciate how lucky I am!

We are now both laughing hysterically but still trying to skip...it's not working! Hahaha! Oh I can't do this anymore! We find a nice spot on top of the hill, overlooking the city and I collapse on the grass, unable to stand due to laughing so much. Ems falls down next to me and we look at each other and just start laughing harder. Jesus Christ! I finally understand the term 'side-splitting'!

After a few more minutes of this; not being able to look at each other without bursting into another fit of laughter; we both calm down.

"Oh...that was fun." I sigh, giggles threatening to burst out again. No! No giggles, my stomach can't take it!

"Yeah!" she agrees "Did you see their faces!? Haha!"

We sit in comfortable silence again, admiring the view. And by that I mean staring at each other again. Hah, we're both such pervs really! In a good way though. Emily breaks the silence.

"So why did you miss the bus then? Apart from the fact that it's obviously a twat." She says with a wink, reading my mind. "I mean, it's a fucking good job you did, or I'd have had to walk all the way back to my house, I didn't even realise you were going to get a bus! I'm such a retard. But yeah, did Jesus attack you or something?"

I remember on Sunday she rang me and we talked for ages, and I think I mentioned the fact that my house is a fucking basket case.

"Oi! Don't even fucking joke about it! I missed the bus as I was busy making myself look nice for you," I say with a smile. She looks at me incredulously, she can tell I'm not telling the truth.

"...Oh ok and my fucking mental case of a house." I say, sounding defeated.

"Aww, poor Nomey," she says, and pulls me in for a hug.

"Why? Do you not think I look nice for you?" I ask, sounding hurt (on purpose).

"What? You always look...well... a lot more than just nice!" She says, and I can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Beautiful in fact" she mutters. I'm assuming she didn't mean for me to hear that as she looks up at me quickly to gauge my reaction. Wow...she thinks I'm beautiful...

"Oh, well...thanks," I say, losing my words as I gaze into her eyes. They are like liquid chocolate, so tempting and heavenly looking...

I lean in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. God I forgot how good she tastes...Like a mixture of cherries, sweetness and just...Emily. Ohh...

I shiver with delight and have to stifle a moan as she begins to deepen our kiss and wraps her arms around me, one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the small of my back. I return the favour by running my hands up her sides and across her shoulder blades, finishing with one just below her neck and the other wrapped round her back. I hear her let out a very small whimper and her tongue shoots across my lips, begging for entrance. I eagerly roll with it and open my mouth slightly. This is the furthest we've been, and it feels amazing! Oh Jesus! (and not the one residing at my house! Eww why am I thinking of him now!) Her tongue enters my mouth and those now familiar fireworks turn into full on explosions!

Sadly, we have to break apart for air, both breathless and staring into each other's eyes in wonder.

"Ehem."

I hear someone clear their throat sounding amused. FUCK! SHIT! We snap out of it immediately, locking eyes with each other once more. I see Emily's previously liquidly soft brown eyes quickly solidify in panic. We then both slowly (I think I would find it amusing if it wasn't so serious) turn our heads to see who had interrupted us.

Oh great.

_A/N: Ok so massive hugs for everyone who reviews!!_


	8. Ch 8: Chemical Bonding

_**A/N: Who was it!? Haha you have to read about 4 lines!! :P**_

"I take it you two finally figured it out then," she says with a knowing, satisfied smirk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I respond, more venomously than I meant to but it sounded good and threatening!

Emily's cheeks are matching her hair and she is looking at her feet with panic-stricken eyes.

"Good for you then," Effy says in that typical Effy manner.

I look over to Ems to see her reaction to how easily Effy accepted the news, almost as if it wasn't news at all. Emily looks up, shocked, and stares at Effy as if trying to gauge how serious she is. Deadly serious by the look on her face now. Shit, I forgot to tell Ems about my suspicions that Effy knew. After all her little hints (once I'd worked them out) I knew that she wouldn't have a problem; being Effy she would probably enjoy watching different people's reactions to the news. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew what they were going to be. But at the moment poor Emily is probably thinking this is all an act, and any moment now Eff is gonna shun and hate us and spread the news around like the plague. I guess that's what almost 16 years of Katie does to you.

"You make a good couple," Effy continues, with a rare genuine smile at us, uncharacteristically revealing her feelings. That's odd.

I blush for some reason and bring my knees up to my forehead in an attempt to hide it. I sneak a glance at Ems, and see that she had had the same reaction, and is currently grinning at me from between her hands.

"So, are you gonna sit down, or just hover there?" I ask Eff with a smile.

She sits down a lot more elegantly than either me or Ems did.

"I'm not staying long, I don't particularly feel like playing third-wheel."

She gets out a cigarette and lights up, looking effortlessly cool. No wonder all the guys are after her. Well, now that I think about it, given half a chance it wouldn't just be the guys, I've seen some of the girls at school looking at her with something more than admiration in their eyes!

"How do you always do that?" I ask spontaneously after a moment or so.

She looks at me, her expression clearly asking what. Yeah, she got good at asking questions without words during those few years when she didn't speak a word to anyone, back in lower school. Everyone thought she was a complete psycho (still fancied her, mind you), but me and my so-called 'open-mind' just saw her as a bit of an oddball, and if she didn't want to speak that was her choice. I could understand where she was coming from but I could never do that myself, I always react to retarded wankers (i.e. Cook) when they start talking bullshit near me. I can't help it! Its just what happens!

I finally decide to answer her unasked question.

"Always see straight through everyone, like you can see their innermost thoughts with just a glance." OK, I'm getting a bit carried away now. Shut up brain. Oh well it's not like she can judge me for being weird, and I don't think she would.

She doesn't answer, and Emily joins in, recovered from her blush, as her cheeks have faded back to their normal, beautiful colour.

"Yeah, it's like you can read people as though they were books," she says, before adding in a whispered, "It's slightly unnerving."

We look at each other, once again lost in each other's eyes...god she is so beautiful! I know I keep saying it but...oh shit Effy's still here. We quickly snap out of it and abashedly turn to face her.

"Well, if you're wondering how I know about you two, no offence but it's pretty fucking obvious," she says with another smirk at our little moment there.

"Shit." I say "Does anyone else..."

She looks at me sarcastically.

"Do you really think it would still be a secret if they did?"

"Crap..."

Then Ems asks the question I am dying to know.

"How long have you known?"

Effy smiles that trademark smile of hers and cryptically answers

"A lot longer than either of you."

We both get slightly embarrassed at this and I think that's all we are going to get out of her; Effy isn't a fan of personal questions. There will be a dramatic change of topic some time soon if my previous conversations with her are anything to go by. She surprises me by going a little further.

"I would give you rough dates, but it's really not my place," she says, finishing her cigarette with one long last drag and casually flicking it away.

"There's a party at Freddie's shed on Friday." She informs us, before gracefully rising to her feet.

"Ok. See you there?" I ask.

She looks down at us with yet another smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Have fun," she says with a slight wink, and casually glides off (Effy-style) down the hill. I watch her go, before turning to Ems.

"Well, that was weird." I say, trying to lift the blanket of tension that had suddenly settled over us.

"She knew..." she mutters to herself.

"So much for secret eh?" I joke.

She smiles at me, and I feel the tension lift slightly.

"I suspected a much the morning after Charlotte's party, the morning after we..." I trail off, losing myself in her soft, chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh, so I finally understand what that was all about, in the kitchen," she says, "I was wondering!"

"Oh god, yeah I never actually explained that did I? Sorry Emsy." I say with a smile at her.

I can still hardly believe just how beautiful she is. It doesn't seem physically possible. I feel like any moment now I am going to wake up and the last two years or so will all have been one of my weird, very elaborate dreams. She shakes her head.

"It's fine," She almost whispers, voice huskier than usual, and I realise that as we spoke we have been leaning closer and closer towards each other, resulting in us now being within kissing distance of each other. I take a quite scan of the surroundings to check for anyone else who might interrupt us, and upon seeing no-one, I bring out lips together for another sweet kiss. God... I can't actually get enough of her. As we break apart for air I can see nothing but her, and I feel as though I should be in one of those stupid cartoons where the characters have love hearts for eyes. Surely it's not possible for something to be this good? I'm actually scared that I will wake up and it will al have been a dream, and none of this will have happened.

My musings are interrupted by her sexily husky voice, and I realise we have been staring again.

"How long have you..." she says awkwardly, blushing a furious shade of red and biting her lip adorably.

I don't know how to answer; I don't want her to think I'm a stalker!

"Erm...well...maybe...I think...about..." Oh fuck it "since the start of this year, so about 10 months," I finally manage to spit out, all in a rush, "You?" Please don't think I'm a stalker, please don't think I'm a stalker, please don't think I'm-

I glance up into her eyes and instead of the shock and what-the-fuck i expected, I oddly find relief splashed across them.

"God bless science lessons eh?" she says with a giggle.

"I think I have...well...had...erm...feeling for you since about this time last year."

Really!?

"Oh...so...both of us...quite...a while then!" I say, my words punctuated with first awkwardness, but then giggles as I realise the hilarity of the situation! Ems apparently does too.

"Why the fuck didn't we do this before!?" I say, almost choking on my words due to laughter.

"I haven't a fucking clue!" Ems laughs back, and leans on me as we shake with laughter. I put my arm round her and hold her close to me as we laugh it out.

Ems wraps her arm around my waist, and we watch people on the far side of the park scurrying about their business on the outside of our little bubble. I feel sorry for them, as there is there no way in hell they can be feeling as good as I am right now.

We lie back on the grass and I stare up into the sky. I wonder how we have gelled together so suddenly and completely. I feel as though Em is the main part of my life right now, even though we have only been girlfriends for a few days. Then again, these last few days I have been happier than I though possible, and I can't imagine my life without her. As I watch the clouds slowly drift by I wonder if that is because she has stolen my heart from me. Like an electron in the process of ionic bonding is stolen from it's relative atom and given to another, giving each atom full shells. Haha! That's rather amusing. God, I'm such a nerd. Now that I think about it its a pretty good metaphor actually... I feel like my life was pretty empty until she stole my heart, and now everything seems better and my life feels full. Oh Christ I am actually such a fucking nerd!

Emily lifts her head and leans it on my chest.

"What you thinking about?" She asks.

Oh god please don't reveal your inner nerd!

"Oh...you know, just stuff...you..." I say, tearing my gaze from the clouds; still drifting by across the blue sky; and fixating it on her face.

Her smile nearly makes me burst with adoration.

"Likewise."

She snuggles into my side and I squeeze my arm, giving her a one armed, horizontal hug. Her hand sneaks up and rests on my stomach. (Never before have I been so glad I keep myself fit!) She starts tracing random lazy patterns with her fingers. I smile happily and review my current situation. Laid in the park with the most amazing person I know snuggled into me. Blissfully happy.

*insert weird noise here*

"Oh shit!"

Way to spoil the fucking moment! Oh that is so embarrassing! My stomach is a complete pain in the arse at times!

Ems looks up, lifting her head back off my chest again with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hungry are we?" she says, starting to laugh one of those infectious, seemingly never-ending laughs she has.

"Fuck." I state, blushing furiously, and then my composure cracks and I join in with her laughter.

"Shall we go get lunch then?" she says, sitting up and grinning down at me. She looks like an angel, her head framed in a gorgeous fiery-red halo caused by the light behind her.

"Yes please," I say in my best cute voice, complete with puppy eyes. I thought I was shit at puppy eyes, but apparently it works on my Emsy!

"Come on then rumbly," she says, and my mouth falls open in outrage. She winks at me, climbing to her feet and holds her hand out to me.

"That'd better not be my new nickname!" I laugh, taking her hand. She pulls me to my feet with a surprising show of strength for such a tiny person!

"I'm sure I can think of a better one. New challenge! I am going to find you the perfect nickname by the end of the day!" She says and her face sets with determination.

We start to walk off down the hill as Em thinks, her face set in concentration. She suddenly looks up at me with that mischievous grin again.

"What about Nomey-poo?" she asks, knowing full well that I will hate it.

I give her a look. She seems to find it hilarious. Oh god. Here we go! Let the attack of the annoying nicknames commence.

"Nomey-womey?"

I ignore her.

"Hey, Nai-stack, don't ignore me!"

What the fuck?

"Nai-stack?"

"Erm, yeah you have some sort of grass/hay thing in your hair, it reminded me of the fact the Nai rhymes with hay...you got the picture" she says with a grin, pointing into my hair. I laugh with her and then kiss the top of her head. She reaches into my hair and plucks out a few bits of stuff I must have acquired at the top of the hill and looks at them studiously. Sometimes she can be completely insane I gather. Adorably so mind you.

"Ok, so shall we go to the doctors first and then get lunch or the other way round?" I say.

"Oi!" she laughs, hitting me on the arm. God she can be violent! She meets my gaze and I realise just how perfect this is. She takes a step towards me.

"You love it really."

She rises onto the balls of her feet to crash our lips together in a passionate kiss, then settles back on the ground when it's obvious I'm going to follow. I wrap my arms round her back and pull her close.

Perfect.

_**A/N: Can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far; it really does encourage me to write more :)**_

_**I would put some teaser line here but the best thing I can come up with right now is 'what will they have for lunch!?' and I doubt that makes you very nervous!! Hahaha :P**_

_**Reviews make me smile :) (like a psycho actually, it's quite worrying for those around me at the time!)**_


	9. Ch 9: Positive Atrractions 2

_**A/N: Supreme apologies! I know I said 'soon' but with one thing and another (I have been organising a rave!) I haven't had chance to post this!**_

**************************

We stumble out of the park gates, laughing uncontrollably at the latest nickname she had come up with.

"Naimy-Waimy? Really!?" I shout with laughter.

"Why not!" she gasps back, apparently unable to breathe due to laughing. Oh god.

"You alright?" I ask, suddenly concerned. She nods and smiles, pressing on her upper stomach with both hands. We need to stop doing this! I'm sure you're not supposed to be able to laugh this much in one day!

I do a Panda again (...I'm caaaalm....) and calm down. I still can't believe that actually works! I thought her mother was insane when she made Panda do it when me, Ems and Katie showed up at her house once! Ems looked so good that day...stop daydreaming again!

I turn to look at the object of my dreams to find her fighting away the last traces of giggles.

"So, Ems where do you wanna go?" I say, adopting a tour guide tone, as though she hasn't lived here her entire life!

"We have the cafe here, or round the corner there is the nationally-renowned bakery, and just up the road there is-"

"Naomi?"

"Yes dear?"

"Please shut the fuck up!" HAHA! Oh no she didn't! I look at her with a shocked and offended expression on my face, but her infectious giggles threaten to return!

"Let's just get chips!" she says, a bright smile on her face.

I try not to laugh as I pull a sad face and say

"But I was trying to-"

EPIC fail! I snort with laughter as I try to look upset and she leans into me as we laugh our way up the street. We must look like complete drunkards! I've never been one to drink before at least 6:30, so I suppose I am drunk on Emily. She looks up at me, and her brown eyes make me want to melt. Yep, definitely drunk on Emily!

"Chips it is." I say as we calm down. God this girl can laugh!

"Well that's a good job, seeing as we are nearly there," Emsy replies, with a snigger.

Jesus! Please don't make me laugh again! I swear if one more funny thing happens today I am literally gonna burst with happiness! Wow. Can you imagine that!? There would be rainbows and smiles flying all over the place! It would be like-

SHUT THE FUCK UP! Christ what is up with my head today!? I'm not that sort of blonde!

We enter the shop and I instantly groan at the rather large queue. I fucking hate queuing! Ems looks up at me, concern written all over her face.

"Doesn't matter," I assure her, and she smiles at me with that gorgeous smile that I had never seen before that party. It must be special. I feel lucky she has chosen to grace me with it so many times today.

I feel a sudden urge to kiss her. Oh god this is awful! I really wanna kiss her! But I've never been one for PDA's (Public Displays of Affection for all you oddballs out there!), never mind the fact that we are supposed to be keeping this a secret until we are both ready. SHIT! I studiously made an effort not to touch her at all, but this cramped space we are currently in is making this difficult! It's this positive attraction again! (Seriously! You have to stop being such a fucking nerd!) Oh Christ. I think she has realise what the problem is, I'm sure we would both love to take full advantage of the fact that we are literally being forced together, and there is nothing we can do to stop touching. She clears her throat and shuffles forward, apparently feeling the same tension. I try to pretend she isn't there, but the thought actually makes my heart ache, and so I try to surround myself with the walls I have had built up around me ever since my twat of a dad left. Emily has managed, in the space of a couple of hours, to completely annihilate 10 years of work! I honestly don't know how she does it. Think happy thoughts...No! Happy thoughts remind me of Emily! Think unhappy thoughts...Cook...hangovers...bitchy-Katie...missing science lessons...oh thank god for that! We are suddenly at the front of the queue. Emily clears her throat again.

"Two portions of chips please." she says politely to the bored looking woman behind the counter.

She turns to check that's actually what I wanted, and I nod, giving her what I hope was a please-don't-look-at-me-right-now-I-don't-think-I-will-be-able-to-stop-myself-kissing-you look. Or it might come off as just a distant look. She smiles, then quickly turns round, apparently also still feeling the same. We stand in as close proximity as we dare as the woman gets the chips. God this urge isn't even weakening! If anything it's getting stronger!

"That's £2.60 please." Wow, could anyone actually sound more boring?

"Ooh and some tomato sauce please!" says Ems, apparently just spotting it. God! Is it possible for her to be any cuter!? I really hope she does something really unattractive in the space of the next 5 seconds or...

"Salt?" She asks, turning to me. I look into her eyes, much darker than their usual adorably chocolate colour, and read the wanting there. It's enough to make me physically have to suppress a noise and blink frantically. ARGH! The look on my face apparently says it all.

"Yes please Emsy." I say, as normally as I can to her re-turned back.

She sprinkles it on lightly before doing the same to her own.

"£2.70 please," says the bored, expressionless woman behind the counter.

Ems frantically roots around in her bag for her purse, but I previously insisted on paying, so I hand over a £5 note and torturously wait for the change! Yes, that's right, having her right there and being unable to kiss her feels like torture. We pick up our chips and practically sprint out of the door.

The bored woman's "Thank you." barely registers on my ears.

We storm off down the street, looking for somewhere secluded...that bench? No! Down that alleyway? Oh you're getting desperate now! Fucking right I'm desperate! Even desperate you aren't that screbbish! You have a point there. We are carefully making sure our hands don't touch, as whenever they do an electric shock passes through my system, urging me to just give up and hold her in my arms right there and then! We arrive back at the park, practically running at this point, and quickly head for the nearest cluster of trees.

I get there first, and briefly scan my eyes around the darker area checking for any other signs of life. Upon finding none I turn to find my gorgeous red head, only to find her lips crushed against mine frantically. Jesus. She tastes as good as she looks. Any remaining caution thrown to the wind, I hungrily respond, and release that urge I have been holding in for so long to do what it will. I find myself taking control of the powerful kiss, hands moving all over her. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She willingly obliges, parting her lips with a sudden intake of breath as my tongue enters her mouth, chips lying forgotten on the ground. Now begins a heated battle for dominance. We dance in our own little bubble, and it feels like time has stopped just for us. I become more weak as I feel Ems become stronger, and I remember how she loved being in control in that garden...Maybe its another thing to distinguish this part of her from her twin, but I really can't think straight (no pun intended) when she is starting to move her lips from my mouth. She pushes me backwards into the trunk of a tree, before kissing a fiery trail from my mouth to my earlobe and sucking gently on it (Oh! How can something so odd feel so good!?). I bring my hands up and run them through her gorgeously deep red hair, savouring every touch, every sensation, before she kisses her way down my neck and I moan loudly. She looks at me, startled, before clamping her hand over my mouth and leaning in so her lips touch my ear again.

"That was naughty." She whispers seductively, making me want to explode right there and then.

She pulls away, flitteringly looking into my eyes before staring at her shoes, apparently embarrassed at her actions. Why? Why is she? That was fucking incredible! I reassure her by pulling her forwards so our foreheads touch.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I say with a wink, "but let's eat our chips first yeah?"

She grins, that previous (sexy!) confidence returning. We sit there, side by side, hand in hand, eating our chips in peaceful silence, before I turn and smile at Ems, a plan forming in my mind.

"So, Nai, what do you wanna do now?" she says,

Damn! She beat me to it!

"Erm, well I thought we could maybe walk back through the park, go back to mine or something? We could watch a film..." If fucking Jesus hasn't stolen the fucking TV! I say, eyes averted in case she think I'm suggesting something she isn't ready for. Truth be told, I'm not ready for that either! I glance up to see her reaction, but she looks excited for some reason.

"WOW! I mean...Really?!" she shout-asks, eyes glittering with cute enthusiasm.

"I take that as a yes then?" I reply sarcastically, my fears destroyed by one glimpse into those eyes.

"Oi! No need for sarcasm!" she says, getting to her feet and motioning for me to follow.

"Where we goin'!" I ask, looking at her, slightly confused.

"Erm...your house? You just said..." she looks at me, also confused.

"Oh! Right I didn't realise you wanted to go now!" I chuckle! God I can be so dense at times!

"Oh, well do you not want to go now? I mean we could stay here for a bit longer-

"No, its fine really-" I try to tell her, but she's off on one now!

"-or go shopping or...actually finish our chips, or wander round here for a bit or-"

"Ems!" I say loudly, snapping her out of it, " You were rambling!"

"Oh, sorry, I..." she tries to say, but trails off when I start sniggering.

"Don't you laugh!" she exclaims, apparently acting offended.

"Sorry! It's just- OW!" I shout, as a small sharp object hits me in the face. I look up to see her grinning at me cheekily. She quirks an eyebrow challengingly.

"Oh no you didn't!" I say, picking one of my own chips and throwing at back at her.

She flexibly dodges, and my pervy brain only has eyes for the patch of smooth, perfectly toned skin revealed as her shirt rides up. Look away! Look away before she catches you! Oh crap. Once again too late! She smile smugly at catching me and winks. I blush and avert my gaze. It's only then that I realise where my chip went...I look over Ems shoulder to see it hit a couple from the year below us who were in the middle of making out like their life depended on it! FUCK! Ems follows what I suspect must be my horrified gaze (wow, Emily apparently brings out a side in me that actually cares!), and sees the couple breaking apart. She puts two and two together and splutters, staggering away, nearly pissing herself with laughter as I stand there like a fucking lemon wondering what the fuck I'm meant to do now.

"Erm...sorry, she ducked..." I apologise. Christ that was pathetic! Where is old Naomi? The one that wouldn't take shit from anyone and didn't give a fuck? Old Naomi come hither!

"Do you really have to do that though? In public anyway, I don't give a shit what you do alone, but seriously? Yeah, good for you that you like each other but we don't all need a fucking demonstration!" Haha! That's more like it!

They both look at me and then each other, bewildered, and slightly offended, and then get up off the bench and shuffle off, probably wondering what the hell just happened!

"Whoa!" I hear from behind me.

Ems looks shocked but amused at me

"Does someone need to calm down?" she asks patronisingly. I laugh.

"No, I think I let it all out."

We smile at each other and sit on the recently evacuated bench.

"How do you do that?" She echoes my question to Effy.

"Do what?"

"Just be able to stand up and state your opinions about anything and everything to, well anyone and everyone!" she says, amazed and amused.

"Wait until you have the misfortune of meeting my mother." Oh I'm getting déjà vu! "At least I got us a bench to finish our chips on! We can go to my house in a bit, we might as well enjoy the sun while its fucking here!" I say, finishing with a laugh.

"Yeah sure." she says with a smile, and leans in for a quick kiss. Ooh she tastes of chips, ketchup and that certain something that is distinctly Emily. We break away, quickly looking round to see if anyone saw. We really should be more careful-Oh shit. Its the couple from before, staring at us with their jaws all on the ground. Ok this is pretty bad! I glance at Ems, who unbelievably has started to snigger again! Oh god! I feel a laughing fit coming on! Haha! Oh I need to stop fucking laughing so much! My stomach hurts! Hey? They are joining in! Hah! Apparently they think it was a really good joke! Oh, well that solves that then!

"There, have your bench back!" I say with a wink and they both laugh. Me and Emsy retrieve the now empty chip boxes from the floor and get up, Ems still laughing softly, and walk on towards our new destination. We lock eyes, and I feel that urging fire kick start back into life. Oh god! At least it isn't far to my house and the privacy of my room.

_**A/N: Yeah, so there's chapter 9! Sorry again for the delay and I'll warm you now there is a high chance of there being nothing up for a while as I have end of exam parties to attend! Haha! Fun fun times :) I won't be at home properly until…Tuesday! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review :)**_


	10. Ch 10: Collision Theory

_**Hey guys! I'm running out of clever names for my chapters :S**_

*********************************************************************

The walk back to my house was as uneventful as a walk with your 10-month object of lust, recently turned girlfriends can be. We had a minor discrepancy involving a tramp wanting our chip boxes but we ran, and apart from that everything has been great! As we get closer to my madhouse I start to worry about Ems's reaction to all the nutters in there. I'll have to warn her.

We walk side by side, not quite hand in hand but as close as you can get without actually touching. After that unfortunate and never-to-be-spoken-of-again incident involving flying chips, a bench and another couple we decided we should try to be a lot less obvious if we didn't want the shit to hit the fan just yet.

I still can't get over how beautiful she is. I think, with that stunning hair, that gorgeous smile, those incredible eyes, I think I might just be a little bit in love with her. I know it's soon and, well we've only been at this new development for 3 days and there is the added complication that we are both girls (not that that matters to me in any way), but she is just the most amazing person I have ever met and right now it feels as if I could spend the rest of my life just like this and I would be happier than I've ever been.

As we turn the corner onto my street I stop and grab Ems by the shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Right, now listen to me. When we get in there, do not, I repeat DO NOT make eye contact or communicate in any way shape or form with anyone unless I do first, understood?" I say in my most amusingly serious voice. "I'm doing this for your own safety!" I finish with a wry smile.

"What!? My safety?" She asks, confusion written across her beautiful features.

"Just trust me ok? They're all fucking insane!" I warn her, seriously this time.

"...Ok," Emily says with a grin, "I trust you."

I let go of her shoulders and continue walking. We reach my house, making me stop at the top of the drive and clutch Emily's hand.

"This is your house!?" She says, amazement and wonder in her voice for some reason.

"Erm...yeah. It's nothing special really," I say self-consciously.

"Right." She says, disbelievingly

"Come on then," I say, turning to her with an apologetic smile on my face. She smiles back, but with worry and confusion. I can't be doing with that!

"Don't worry, I promise I won't let them near you," I say and give her a quick on the lips.

I'm still holding her hand so I pull her with me as I walk towards the front door. I look at her face again, and now see excitement and happiness written there. That's better. I open the door and immediately wince and roll my eyes as I hear that crazy feminist woman start ranting at some poor sod. I look at Ems and find her wearing a complete 'what-the-fuck?' face.

"Here we go!" I say in mock excitement, and roll my eyes again, making her giggle. I gently tug at her hand and step through the door. She immediately follows and I quickly lead her towards the kitchen.

"I would give you a tour but it's fucking safer if we just go straight to my room once I've told

mother dearest I'm back." I say after noticing her inquisitive glances around.

"Ok then," she says, and my heart nearly bursts at how cute she sounds!

We enter the kitchen and I see my mother at the table debating the latest item to be taken of the fucking group shopping list.

"Mother!" I say loudly, startling them all and getting their attention. "Just letting you know I'm back."

"Ok thanks love," She says and then her eyes drift to my hand, which...Oh shit...is still holding Emily's, who is hiding behind the door. FUCK! I drop her hand as if it was on fire.

She smiles a knowing, slightly Effy-esque smile at me before asking

"And who's this?"

"A friend." I say, trying to get the message across for her to just leave it!

"Come on Nomey, let me say hello!" Oh fucking hell, she's so irritating.

I sigh heavily and step further into the kitchen, motioning for Ems to come with me. She shuffles forward shyly, looking at her feet.

"This is Emily," I say gently, whilst glaring at mum, warning her not to do or say anything stupid potentially embarrassing. Emily looks around the room hesitantly, apparently able to pick out my mum from the other freaks.

"Emily, how nice to meet you," Mum says with a odd smile on her face.

"Erm...thanks, nice to meet you too Mrs Campbell," she says quickly and timidly. Aww!

"Ooh, now now dear, if we're going to get along; and I assume we'll be seeing more of each other" Oh god she didn't just say that!

"; it's Gina, never Mrs Campbell!" she says with a laugh. God she is so embarrassing!

"Mrs Campbell makes me sound so old!" she continues. Jesus! Shut the fuck up woman!

"...Ok Mrs...Gina," Emily responds with a shy smile.

"So anyway, while you two are here what do you think of this?" she says, pointing to the item on the table. A pair of cherries. For fucks sake!

"They're fucking CHERRIES mother!" I say exasperatedly.

"Ok, calm down love, I was only asking. Emily dear, what do you thi-"

"BYE mum! We're going to my room to watch a film. Don't fucking interrupt." I shout, snatching Emily's hand and almost dragging the poor girl out of the kitchen.

"Ok, have fun girls," she says with a fucking wink in her voice. Fucking hell this can't get much worse!

"Fuck, she's so embarrassing!" I say.

"Think about what?" Ems asks innocently. Fucking. Hell.

"Erm...the cherries...erm...well...you see there's a group shopping list for the house and ...erm...well...with all the different lifestyles and such in here...some objects could...offend...certain people...so you can opt to have them banned from the list. The cherries could represent...well..." I stutter, not exactly sure how to explain.

Oh FUCKING HELL! Could the naked guy have picked a worse fucking time to make an appearance!? He walks past; shit music blasting out of his headphones, into the kitchen as poor Ems stares in shock.

"Well...erm...you see?"

We both have fucking burning red faces at this point. I look up at Ems's face, and see she is actually in shock! Oh fuck me! The expression on her face is fucking priceless!

"I guess I should have warned you about that..." I say awkwardly. What are you supposed to say in this situation? In your house with your girlfriend who is in shock from a) your mother who just insinuated that you're going upstairs to have lesbian sex and b) a fucking naked guy who just walked past with no shame whatsoever!

Her eyes meet mine and hold my unsteady gaze for a second...before we both start sniggering at the hilarity of the situation! Honestly! Could he have actually picked a worse time to make an appearance!? Fucking hell! Hahaha! Oh god I don't think I can take much more laughter today!

"Jesus Christ!" gasps Ems loudly.

"No!" I choke, but it's too late.

The fucking wannabe Messiah himself sticks his head into the hallway.

"Yes? The Messiah would like to know what is so funny," he says.

This snaps Ems out of it as she stares at him, apparently scared of what he might do or what he may/may not be wearing!

"FUCK OFF!" I snap at him, getting sick of all these fucking hippy freaks.

"The Messiah does not fuck off on demand," he informs me, offended.

"Well, he fucking can this time! Fucking hell!" I shout, getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Come on Emsy," I say, more gently, carefully grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Hello young madam's friend, do you believe in the Messiah?" I hear, making Ems's eyes widen as he is obviously talking to her.

"FUCK THE HELL OFF!" I almost scream as we climb the stairs "Did you not fucking understand!?"

"Suit yourself," he says, and I hear nothing else from him.

We reach my bedroom and I pull Emsy in and slam the door behind us and lean on it.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I say, and then laugh, "Oh the irony."

Ems looks a bit shell-shocked as all that's just happened.

"Sorry about that Emsy." I apologise, looking deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes once again.

"It was just...a bit of a surprise!" she says with a slight grin.

"I know! Try waking up to all that fucking shit every fucking morning!" I say, "You alright though?"

"Yeah, just a bit...shocked I suppose. Your mum's...different," she says oddly.

"Huh, different my ass! Irritating bitch!" I say, my earlier pissed off-ness coming back suddenly.

She looks at me, not knowing how to react. I push myself up off the door and walk over, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Didn't believe me when I warned you earlier eh?" I ask, kissing the top of her head.

"Fuck no! I thought you were being a drama queen and over exaggerating it all!" she says, and I hear the laugh in her voice as she knows I'm not gonna like that!

"OI!" I say with my eyes wide open in shock. "How could you think that of me!?"

"Oh come off it! You know you're a bit of a drama queen sometimes!" she says, squeezing me tighter in the hug.

"I think you're getting me mixed up with someone." I say, raising my eyebrows and looking at her promptingly. She looks confused.

"Oh come on! You fucking live with the biggest drama queen ever!"

She laughs

"Yeah, you've got me there, can't really argue!" She says, and a mischievous grin crosses her features. "Though if I'm gonna mix you up with Katie then 1. We have a serious problem and 2. We probably shouldn't be speaking. Namely, YOU shouldn't be speaking to ME."

"And why would that be then?" I ask, wondering what my Emsy's done to earn Katie's disapproval this time.

"Well...I kind of blew her off today to come see you,"

"Ooh...you bitch!" I say, doing my best Katie impression. She hits me again, starting to giggle.

"She wanted to go shopping too..."

"Ah, I get why you're not gonna be speaking. Oh Em how could you!" I mock her. "Would you not rather be trying on clothes with Katie right now?"

"Fuck no!" she says again, before looking pointedly at me. "I can think of much better things to be doing."

I realise we are still hugging when her grip on me tightens, making my eyes flutter shut at the full body contact. The next thing I know her lips are covering mine, arms roaming places they really shouldn't if this was just a friendly hug! Though if this were just a friendly hug you wouldn't be engaged in an increasingly heated kiss right now... Shut up brain. She walks backwards, tempting me to follow her, until the backs of her knees hit the bed, apparently sooner than she expected as she squeals and falls backwards quite suddenly, taking me with her. I land quite heavily on top of her, which breaks our kiss as I snap my head up to make sure she's alright.

"Shit! Em you ok!?" I ask, concerned.

She groans. FUCK!

"Why can't anything I do ever go fucking right!?" Oh, the groan was out of exasperation, not pain. Phew! I roll off her, unwillingly, and sit up, chuckling.

"So, you wanna watch a film then?" I ask, saving her from any unnecessary embarrassment she may have felt.

"Sounds good to me," she says with a smile. "What have you got?"

I gesture to my massive stack of DVD' near the TV

"Have a look,"

"Ooh!" she says, as her eyes connect with the choice available! She clambers over me and off the bed to make her way over to them. I lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling. I can hear the occasional giggle coming from Em, presumably as she finds some really obscure or unexpected film.

"Nai?" she asks, and I can hear the grin in her voice.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You have very wide taste in films! I mean come on! Jeepers Creepers and then Atonement?" she says, disbelievingly.

"Yeah? I like lots of films! I have to say horrors are one of my most favourite types though,"

I say, hoping she got my subtle message that I really didn't wanna watch a serious film!

"Apparently." she says sarcastically.

A while later she finally chooses a film, a horror one. Its pretty scary even by my standards, so I dread to think how she's gonna cope! I get off the bed to put the film on and turn the light off, and a moment later we are settled back down in a comfortable position. I'm sat behind her with my arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. She is sat between my legs, leaning back on me with her head on my chest and her arms on my thighs.

Potentially an embarrassing position to be walked in on but this never crosses my mind as I couldn't give a fuck what my mother the bloody hippies think (not that any of them would actually give a fuck) and I'm enjoying having her close too much to move. I press play and the film starts.

"Have you seen this before?" I whisper in her ear.

She shakes her head and I smile. This is going to be interesting. The opening passes with no real issues, I just feel Em tense every time something potentially scary could happen! Then come the actual scary bits! I have seen this film too many times, but it still makes me jump, though not as much as Em, who I feel shake in my arms every time there's a jumpy bit! Bless her! I end up absorbed in watching Ems as she is transfixed on the screen. God she is actually too cute for words! I suddenly give into the urge and kiss her neck, making her jump and try to muffle a quiet cry, her grip on my thighs tightening.

"NAI!" she cries indignantly.

"Sorry," I mutter in between sniggers.

She quickly gets sucked back into the film, which is building up to it's scariest point. I feel her whole body tense as she unconsciously prepares for whatever is going to happen.

Suddenly the worst bit happens, involving screaming, screwed up noises and gore! Eww!

Ems squeals, and turns her head to bury in my neck.

"Nai I don't like it!" she yelps into my neck. I would usually have laughed but she's actually terrified!

"Hey! Ems, shhh, it's just a film, it's alright, I'm here..." I say, holding her tightly, whispering into her ear again.

I kiss the top of her head which seems to calm her down a lot. A few moments later she looks up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, me and horror films don't usually go well together," she mutters, apparently embarrassed again.

"Why'd you pick it then?" I ask, confused, but amused by what her possible logic could be!

"I still enjoy them, even if they do scare me senseless!" she says with a laugh. AWW!

"You're an odd one you are! Ever so slightly insane you know?" I say laughing, and kiss her cheek.

"Which is why you like me" she retorts quickly as I pull away.

"Exactly so. Now do you wanna watch the rest of the film or should I turn it off??"

"No! I wanna watch it!"

"Alright then," I laugh, "there's not much left anyway."

She snuggles back into her previous position and I grin to myself, contemplating. How is it possible for her to be so adorable? How has she come to be mine? (Fucking hell I'm going all poetic now!) What the fuck could she possible see in me!?

This last one inspires unhappy thoughts so I hold her more tightly and nuzzle into her neck, breathing in her gorgeous scent. I can't tell if it's perfume or just her natural scent but it is amazing, one of those scents that I think will last forever in my mind.

But seriously, how did we end up together? I know it's only been 3 days but this feels like we're in it for the long run. I think back to the first time I saw her, in the corridor in year 7, being dragged along by Katie who was rushing to get the best seats as usual. We didn't really speak at all for the whole of years 7, 8 or 9, but when they mixed our class groups up for GCSEs I found myself sat next to her in science. I suppose it's like Collision Theory in a way, the more times we met, the more likely it was that we would become friends, and then apparently we both felt this…attraction? I don't know how to describe it really. I'm just glad it happened.

The film finishes and she relaxes back in my arms. Her head rolls back over my shoulder.

"Oooh, that was a pretty good film I have to say!" she says, smiling up at me in the dark.

"Yeah it's a good one...you smell nice," I say. What the fuck!?

"Erm...thanks," she says with an awkward pause. Aww bless her, I guess 15 years of living with her bitch of a sister has resulted in her not knowing how to take compliments well. Well, all I know is she'd better get used to it! She turns her head and leans into my neck.

"You smell nice too," she murmurs.

I respond by placing one hand on each side of her face and kissing her with everything I've got. Jesus Christ! This has to be the best feeling in the world. She tastes better than she smells, which is saying a LOT! I'm not sure that making out on my bed is such a good idea but I couldn't give half a shit right now. I close my eyes as her hands run up and down my spine, and move my hands down to her shoulders and waist. We break apart for air, but after a moment I can't resist and my lips are coving hers once more. She licks my lips, and I part them hearing us both moan. I hear an odd click, but dismiss it as the TV turning off when she starts to push me down on my back. Fucking hell! This feeling surely can't get any better?

Then I hear a crash. FUCK! That can't have been the TV! I open my eyes reluctantly, to weirdly find the lights back on, and I look around for the source of the crash. There is a tray on the floor, near the open door. Oh shit. I look up at the person stood there, recovering.

"I made you some tea girls..."

"MOTHER!" I shout out of exasperation and embarrassment.

"I do hope you like green tea Emily dear," she continues, oblivious to our obvious discomfort.

I look at Ems, who is the reddest I have ever seen her, face almost the same vibrant colour as her hair, and see her trying to hide it. Oh holy fuck this is embarrassing!

"MOTHER!" I shout again.

"Yes dear?" She says, infuriatingly.

"Could you please leave!?" I say in mock politeness.

"Yeah sure, I'll just leave your tea here." She says, placing the tray on my bedside table and walking over to the door.

"Hope you enjoy it," she says, winking at us and walking out. FUCKING HELL!!!

"Oh god! Ems I'm so sorry about that!" I say, turning to her to apologise.

"Oh that was so embarrassing!" she says, hiding her head in her hands.

"How can your mum be so cool about it though?" she asks, inquisitive through the embarrassment.

"She's just like that, what more could you expect of a woman who lets hippies live in her house for free!?" I reply.

"My mum would be awful about it!" she says, sadness and fear appearing in her eyes as I see her imagine it.

"Yeah..." I say, not really knowing how to respond to that. "What do you wanna do now then?"

"I dunno...can we watch another film?"

Oh...here we go again!

_**Fascinating fact #1 about this chap, I wrote most of it at 2 O'clock this morning whilst listening to Beethoven's 5**__**th**__** Symphony for some reason! How odd!**_

_**Reviews please :) Free hugs for every reviewer again!**_


	11. Ch 11: Activation Energy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from skins. Or Mission Impossible or The Grudge for that matter (you'll understand once you've read it!)_

_Summary: I won't try to summarise cos I'll just give it all away, but basically they're still in Naomi's house, several films later!_

_A/N: Hey guys! This is a bit of an epically long chapter! I do apologise but I just had so many ideas and didn't know where to break it off! And also thanks so much to everyone who has commented so far! *hugs* to all of you!_

Several films later (to my liking, as it involved much cuddling!) and another interruption, this time from the Messiah, who walked in on us having a bit of a special moment (he was promptly screamed at to fuck off! I can't control myself when I get pissed off!) results in me and Ems being snuggled up together on my bed, both laid on our backs staring at the ceiling. We are chatting rather aimlessly about nothing in particular when I suddenly have an idea.

"Want a drink?" I ask, in what I meant to be a mischievous tone.

"What of?" she asks cautiously, "If it's green tea then no offence but HELL no!"

I giggle fondly at what is now one of my treasured memories of her. She tried the tea...and nearly threw up at the taste! I have to admit it is disgusting, god knows why all the freaks in here love it so much! Our cups of it are currently down the sink.

"I dunno, I'll see what I can find!" I reply. I roll away from Ems to reach under my bed for my secret stash! Fuck, I hope no-one has stolen it or I'm gonna look pretty retarded right now, never mind how pissed off I would be! I feel a bottle neck and grasp hold of it, bringing it into the light to see what it is. Oh crap. Vodka. Again. Oh you know what? Fuck it!

"Vodka apparently," I say with another grin. She smiles cheekily back.

"Since when have I been known to refuse?"

I open the bottle and take the first gulp. ARGH! Oh Jesus this stuff is strong! My eyes close and then widen as I shake my head frantically. Wow that stuff is strong! Better than the usual shit we get at parties! Probably recycled paint stripper now I think of it. Never mind. Ohh I love that burn though. I pass the bottle over to Ems and then lie back down next to her, my head resting in the crook of her neck. This feels so right it's unbelievable. I hear her take a gulp and feel her wince as it travels down her throat.

"Fuck!" she splutters, obviously not expecting it to be that strong. I look up at her, checking she's alright. Her expression is funny!

"I know, its strong right!" I say.

She nods in agreement, and then looks at the bottle curiously before hesitantly taking another sip.

"Jesus!"

We giggle for a bit, each taking it in turn to wince at the stuff. Something suddenly (and fucking randomly!) occurs to me that she said earlier.

"Ems?" I ask, pulling her attention away from the bottle.

"Yes Nomes?" she semi-slurs.

"What did you mean earlier by 'My mum would take it awfully'?" I ask, "Us being together that is."

"No, no, Nomey," she says, motioning randomly with her hands. "Your mum took it really well!"

Jesus, how much more of this has she had than me?

"No Ems, earlier, when you said that YOUR mum would take it awfully," I say, maybe a bit clearer than before.

"Oh..." she replies, apparently understanding, and takes a while to think of a proper answer.

"Well, she's not the most understanding of people at the best of times, and is also a bit homophobic I would say. She can be a full on bitch sometimes too."

Wow, I'm seeing so many different sides to her today; mischievous, kind, hilarious...I could go on; and now apparently the alcohol is loosening her tongue, allowing her to say things to me that she would keep to herself in a normal situation.

"So, you not planning on telling her soon then?" I ask, getting to my point. I would have liked to wait a bit longer before...coming out (Oh shit! I just came out to my mum!), if I actually told her at all, but I suppose it's better this way, her knowing from the start and not catching us in the middle of something potentially a lot more embarrassing later! (Maybe...hopefully! Oh god I sound like your stereotypical teenage boy!) And anyway, seeing as her mum is apparently a 'homophobic bitch' then I assume we'll be spending a lot of our time here rather than at her house.

"No...But that's beside the point!" What? That WAS my point! "You see, the point is that...I really need the toilet right now!"

What the hell! I laugh at just how cute she is!

"Ok Emsy, I'll show you where it is," She passes me the bottle. Hell! No wonder she's in such a state already! There's only a quarter left! Not that I myself am sober, but that once again is beside the point. I take a rather large gulp (no longer noticing the burn that much), in preparation for meeting any hippies, and clamber off the bed.

Shame Ems tried to do the same thing at the same. I'm off balanced by a mixture of vodka and the bed wobbling underneath me as we move. I end up falling flat across her, face to face with the underside of the bed. I don't particularly care though, as during the process something else occurred which causes my mind to take a complete tangent to where it was going before. Both our tops seem to have ridden up during the fall, resulting in our bare stomachs pressed against each other.

Both of us gasp loudly at the sudden unexpected warmth coming from the other, and I allow my eyes to flutter shut for a second. An image flashes through my mind that I reluctantly admit would be probably be considered pornographic in any sense of the word. NO! Bad thoughts! I quickly (for a tipsy person!) push myself back up and clear my throat loudly. I look up, and the sudden eye contact startles me out of my perverse daydreams.

"Nai..." she says, in that heart-stopping beautiful husky voice of hers.

"Yeah," I whisper back, not trusting my voice with anything louder.

"Toilet!" she exclaims, making me laugh.

"Ok Emsy," I giggle, successfully getting off the bed.

Emily slowly follows, apparently getting that weird sensation you get when you have been sat drinking and then suddenly stand up. I have it too. It's very disorientating! She looks ever so slightly dazed, bless her, so I take hold of her hand and stagger with her towards the door. As we leave my room I suddenly notice that it is 10:00 (Crap! How many films did we watch!) and realise all the freaks in my house will still be active.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" I whisper to Ems. Hmm! Whisper my ass! Ok maybe I'm drunker than I thought! I seem to have a 'sober-voice-of-reason' speaking to me! Me 'whispering' obviously doesn't work, and results in us both getting the giggles yet again!

"Dum. Dum. Derrr-der. Dum. Dum. Derrr-derrr." I attempt to do a one handed Mission Impossible thing (I'm not letting go of her hand) down the hallway, which sends Em into a fit of giggles and soon enough we are both Mission Impossibling our way through my house! This is one of those situations where if I just took a step back and thought 'hang on a minute, what's going on?' it would be a complete what-the-fuck moment, but I feel as though I have never had so much fun in my life!

Especially not in my own house! We finally reach the bathroom, wiping tears of laughter from our eyes and still trying to stay quiet! I open the door for Emily.

"Here you are mademoiselle, your bathroom awaits!" For some reason becoming a French butler for the moment. She starts to walk in but then I think better of it.

"Wait!" I shout, and then remember we are being quiet. Ah well! It got my gorgeous girl's attention didn't it!

"Hippy check," I state, and then march into the bathroom making enough noise to efficiently make my presence known to anyone in there. I have a quick check round and upon finding no-one I declare it safe and leave Ems to do her business in private.

Waiting outside, I start to think about random crap again, and apparently I spaced out, (fuck knows how long for!) as the next thing I know Emily is tapping me on the shoulder worriedly and impatiently!

"NOMEY!" she half shouts in my ear, but when she knows she has my attention she grimaces sheepishly at me.

"Can you give me a hand?" She asks shyly. WHAT! What the fuck!

"My jeans seem to want to stay up, and I'm losing the fight, so I thought I'd call in reinforcements as I don't want to piss on them, so...'

Oh my fucking lord! I snort loudly, setting us both off again! I agree to help her, and quickly follow her into the bathroom, turning to close the door behind me.

I turn back to face Ems, to find her staring straight into my eyes. I grin cheekily at her and say

"Come on then, let's get this done,"

I walk over to her and there is a bit of an awkward silence as I wonder how I'm gonna go about this.

"Erm, well if I...you just...Oh screw it," I say, and finish by crashing our lips together, taking Ems by complete surprise. A moment later she starts to respond, and the roaming hands relieve any awkwardness about the situation. I don't think she's even aware of it when I bring my hands down to her waist and undo the button and zip of her jeans. This is becoming more and more heated by the second, and I leave my hands on her waist as I pull her into me. She starts to kiss away from my mouth and my head rolls back as a shut my eyes and gasp.

"Jesus!" Oh shit, which reminds me.

"Ems...Ems!" I say between gasps. She pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Yeah?" She asks, confused.

"Not that I don't love doing this, but would you mind holding it in till we get back to my room! I don't want anything to walk in on us again!" It's bad enough when we actually are in my room!

"Oh...yeah sure," she says, sounding a bit put down.

"Well, there you are, I won the fight against the jeans for you," I say with a smile and she looks down in shocked surprise.

"When did that happen!" She asks, severely confused, bless her.

"I have my ways." I wink at her and walk out of the room. Oh my god, the things she does to me!

When she's finished we sneak back to my room. As soon as we are through the door I spin, kicking the door shut and crushing my lips to hers so hard I wouldn't be surprised if they bruise. She quickly responds, pushing me back against the wall, hard. I accidentally grunt as I hit it (Oh so attractive Naomi!), and immediately hope she doesn't hear it.

"Oh god, sorry!" Ok, so she did hear it. Whoops. We aren't very good at this!

"It's fine." I say, and then in answer to her sarcastic 'oh really?' look "Honestly!"

I flop down on my bed. A second later I feel her flop next to me. I roll my head to face her and see her lying with her face towards the ceiling but with her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful! If it's possible I think she looks even more beautiful, angelic, even. I watch as she rolls her head to face me, for once not embarrassed to be caught staring. Her eyes open and she smiles at me, staring into my eyes, lovingly?

"You know what?" she says, an odd smile spreading across her face.

"What?" I ask, reaching over to take her hand in mine.

"I still don't understand why we didn't do this before."

"...No, me neither." I say, unable to come up with a better answer as my mind is in other places, namely her gaze which is fixated on mine.

"I mean, it's like we...shall we say we are a reaction? There was always the potential for us to happen but we never had the guts, the Activation Energy, needed to make us work!"

AWW! My little nerd! Oh shush, you can't talk!

"Until now," I say, leaning in to close the space between our lips. Oh...there aren't words good enough to describe this. It just gets better. My eyes flutter shut at the sensations flooding through my body, and I lose myself in her. All I can taste is her sweet cherry and strawberry taste, and it is better than anything I have ever tasted. I slowly lick her lips, requesting access to deepen the kiss and she immediately grants it, parting her lips with a soft, quiet moan. Jeeeesus! I could listen to that all day and it would never get old! Ok that's slightly stalkerish...but who can blame me! Stop having arguments with yourself! Fucks sake! One of her roaming hands rests at the bottom of my t-shirt, and she tentatively pushes her hand up under it. Fucking hell! I moan loudly at the skin contact and the shock it sends coursing through my system. I feel her grin into our kiss. Right! It is ON! I roll over so I am on top of her, and slowly kiss away from her mouth and start travelling down her neck. I find her pulse point, feeling her rapid heartbeat, and gently kiss it. Even the slightest contact makes her make a stifled moan. This feels like a competition to see who can make the other moan the loudest! I suck gently on the soft skin near her collarbone and then softly graze my teeth against it. I am rewarded with a moan a lot louder than mine was!

Her hand (the one that isn't up my top) quickly snaps to her mouth and I giggle into her neck.

"Nai!" she says, playfully scolding me. I'm not done yet though! I find myself thanking whatever forces may be out there that Ems chose to wear a strappy vest top; however my main suspicion is that she was made to wear it by Katie! (Ok, please don't think of Katie right now!) I kiss my way down towards the lop neckline. At the same time I bring my hand up, slowly, teasingly dragging it up her stomach. It meets its destination and I hear her breath hitch as I gently squeeze her breast. I repeat my action in a massaging way, inciting a wanting moan from her that almost makes me moan myself at the sound!

All of a sudden it dawns on me where this could lead to, and I assume Ems is the same as me in feeling that I am nowhere near ready for this! And anyway, I would want our first time to be special for both of us, not just randomly three days into our relationship. I try not to jerk away but it's a close enough movement, making Ems eyes open with worry deeply settled there. Jesus.

"Nomey? You alright?" she asks in a voice that's just so sexy I can't think of words to describe it! Husky beyond belief. However, I can also hear worry in there, sounding through the wanting.

"...Yeah, I'm just not...ready...for erm, well...that...yet...I suppose," I say awkwardly, but I make sure I put a clear emphasis on the 'yet',

"I mean, we have only been...dating for three days and I would want our first time to be special for us," I continue, explaining all my odd reasons in one fell sweep! I feel her hand grasp mine tightly and squeeze.

"Hey, Nomey," she says, but for some reason I can't look at her or answer.

"NOMEY!" she shouts, making my head snap up and my eyes meet hers.

"It's fine, I'm not ready either...nowhere near in fact, but I would be fine with what you were just doing if you're comfortable with it!" she says, and then a frown settles on her face "Well, actually, 'fine' doesn't begin to cover it...ecstatic maybe? It was amazing, you should try it!" she says, with yet another mischievous grin.

I smile back warmly and gratefully, confidence restored. We lie there, tangled in each other just chatting, finishing off the vodka and occasionally kissing for...I don't know, I lose track of time whenever I'm around her, until Ems suddenly sees the clock on my bedside table.

"SHIT!" Ems shouts, jumping off my bed and promptly falling flat on her face. The action takes me by surprise and I snort accidentally with laughter before wondering if she's alright and going to check.

...

Ok, well apparently she's taking ROFL literally!

"That was smooth Em!" I say sarcastically, making us both laugh even more.

"I need to go home! My parents are out but I told Katie I'd be back by 8 at the latest...and it's fucking midnight!" she says, punctuated by gasps and laughter.

"Huh, well not quite Ems! There's no WAY I'm gonna let you walk home now and in your state!" I say, getting off the bed to help her up. "You're staying the night whether you like it or not!"

"And what reasons would I have not to like it?" she grins flirtatiously back. So hot!

"Come on you." I say, ignoring the sensation that just ran through my whole body.

She looks at my hand thoughtfully before grabbing it and (FUCK!) pulling me down on top of her for what would be the third time this night. When I recover my bearings I realise our faces are only centimetres apart.

"Let's do pro's and con's on this!" I exclaim drunkenly "Pros: We get to spend so much more time together, and I won't have to walk you home, any others you can think of?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to explain to my parents why I'm a moody bitch in the morning! Oh yeah, and like I'd let you walk me home! I'd worry about you getting home afterwards!"

"Well, I would just follow you anyway cos I'd do the same!" I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ok, well I think that's a bit of an unstoppable force meets an immovable object thing there, so let's forget it and think of cons..."

I laugh and think.

"Well, for one, you have no stuff, but you can borrow some of mine so that's irrelevant," I say pointlessly.

"I wouldn't wanna inconvenience you or anyone else..." she says, making me look at her incredulously.

"Em, you think that one more person, admittedly you are so much better then the rest of them, but you really think one more person will make a difference in this madhouse?" She is so much more than just 'one more person' to me!

She laughs and then looks up at me from under her eyelids.

"I'd love to stay," she says, and pecks me on the lips affectionately, "but what about Katie?"

"What about her?" I ask, ecstatic about her answer but confused at the last bit.

"Well, she'll kill me for not letting her know sooner as right now I would think she'd be fretting about where I've got to and I have to think of a decent cover story for her to use on Mum and Dad in the morning," she explains.

"I'll sort it; you've had way too much to drink to act sober!" I say slightly hypocritically. "Ooh I've just thought of another pro! If you stay it means I'll have to go find my phone and stop squishing you!"

"That's a con!" she mutters as I get up and go to find my phone.

A minute or so of searching later and I find it. Just as I realise it was pointless, as I don't have Katie's number. Oh fucking hell, you're such a dumb shit!

"Erm...Em? Can I borrow your phone a sec?" I ask, embarrassedly, looking down at her where she is still laid on the floor.

"Yeah...if we can find it! Why?" Oh I fucking hate searching for stuff!

"I just realised I don't have Katie's number."

"Aww and you just spent all that time finding it!"

"Shush you! Anyway, I can just ring yours!" I say, coming up with another of my great lazy ideas.

*******A while later******* (we find Emsy's phone...in her pocket, complete with 17 missed calls and several texts from Katie)

"Hey who the hell is this?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah bitch?"

"Hey, it's Naomi."

"Oh shit...Naomi, hey!"

"Yeah, hey, erm...you alright?"

"Did you want something in particular or do you just get kicks out of calling worried people aimlessly at midnight?"

"Oh yeah sorry, that's what I was just gonna say,"

"What?"

"Emily's with me, she's a bit out of it so I think it would be better for all concerned if she stayed here tonight."

"Oh thank FUCKING god! I've been worried out of my mind! She said she was meeting someone at the park and would be back by 8! I was worried she might have...What's she doing 'out of it'?" I can tell by her tone she has a huge 'WHAT-THE

-FUCK!" over her head, as if she's missed a party or something.

"Well it was me she was meeting at the park earlier, we got bored and went back to my house, watched DVDs, got a bit drunk...and I don't think it's safe as such to let her walk home at the moment!"

"Oh ok, what's her cover story for Mum and Dad?" Wow, that was easy to convince her!

"She says to tell them she asked your Dad and he said it was fine."

"Haha, tell her I say nice one! Dopey git'll buy that for definite!"

"Haha ok will do. Erm...I'll see you around then I suppose."

"Yeah sure,"

"Ok bye then!"

"Oh Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Cheers for letting me know yeah? I would have been worried out of my mind! Silly cow never tells me anything right!"

"Ah it's fine."

"You off to Freddie's on Friday?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Cool. I'll see you there then yeah?"

"Yeah probably."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

I hang up and just replay that back in my head. What the fuck just happened? I had a conversation with Katie Fitch and she was genuinely nice? It even felt like the start of a...friendship of sorts. I look over at Ems who is now sat up and looking curiously at me.

"Was she not a bitch?" she asks, surprised.

"Erm...not in the slightest! She was really nice actually." I tell her, feeling surprised myself.

Ems looks at me in confusion.

"That's fucking weird."

"Yeah pretty much..."

She stands up and wobbles her way over to me, starting to giggle crazily. She flops down on the bed again.

"So." she says.

"So what?" I ask. Oh how original!

"I think Katie likes you!" She says with a cheeky laugh.

"Fuck off!" I say, playfully slapping her on the arm. "That's just wrong! Plus, I've never been one to encourage twincest!"

Her mouth drops open at what I've just said.

"Nai that's sick!" she says, but I see giggles starting to come through her shocked expression.

"Eww, I know. Wrong on SO many levels! Is that a good thing though? For you?"

"EWW! What the fuck Nai? Of course it's not a good thing?" Oh shit. There's one grand misunderstanding for you!

"No! The fact that you think she likes me? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh...yeah...for now anyway, might get a little bit fucked up later." She says, averting her eyes to the floor for a second.

"Hmm..." I don't know how to respond to that.

She grins wickedly at me.

"But for now I'm fine for you to be Katie's new BFFL!"

"Fuck off!" I say again "Can we please stop talking about your sister now?"

"I'd love to."

We sit there in an awkward silence for a while before out of the corner of my eye I see her turn to face me.

"So, what are we gonna do now, seeing as I have you all to myself...all night," she says seductively, making my heart rate quicken considerably.

"I have a few ideas," I say, and lean in to kiss her passionately.

She is ready for it immediately this time, and apparently wants to take the lead on this one. She pushes me backwards so I lean back on the bed, proceeding to jump right on top of me so we are laid flat out, joint at the lips. This has to be our most heated kiss to date. Oh GOD! I never knew it was possible for this to feel so good! I run my hands up her back under her top, and she moans and starts to kiss my neck. JESUS! She moves her hands up to my breasts in a similar way to how I did before and - OH FUCKING HELL! That feels so good it can't be true!

"Pinch me." I manage to whisper, making her stop what she is doing and look up at me, eye black with desire.

"What?" she asks, confused as hell I suppose.

"Pinch me," I urge her on, "I need to know this isn't a dream."

Her eyes widen dramatically, eyebrows shooting skywards as her face falls into an 'AWW!' expression.

"I never knew you were such a romantic!" She mocks me.

"Me neither, till I met you," I say, jokingly

"Oh shush, you soppy twat!" she says lovingly, and pinches my cheek gently.

Suddenly I wake up and it was all- Haha not really! Shut up brain! It still feels like a dream though. I stare into her eyes, accepting this is real.

"Everything alright in Nome-ton?" She asks, smiling, "I take it this isn't a dream?"

I laugh "No its not."

"I'll take your word for it." she says, then whispers "still feels like one though!"

This is perfect. Would make an epic dream! But it's SO much better in real life!

About an hour later I manage to pull away from her as I realise something stupid.

"Oh my god." I say, with an I-can't-believe-I've-been-this-fucking-stupid tone of voice.

"What?" She asks, rather breathlessly, as I feel.

"We haven't had any food since lunchtime! And someone decided to throw the chips instead of eating them remember?"

She grins rather cheekily and slaps my stomach a couple of times.

"Hungry are we?"

"Very." I say, suddenly hoping she is too and I didn't break off our kiss for no reason.

"Me too. I didn't wanna say anything though!" Aww bless her!

"Aww, shall we go see what I can find then?" I propose, hoping to hell all the hippies have gone to bed. It is one o'clock in the morning so any reasonable, logical theory should suggest they have fucked off to wherever they go on a night! I don't give a shit usually, as long as it's not in my room, and more specifically not my bed.

We sneak downstairs uneventfully and make our way to the kitchen.

"Well...we have bread, marmite, chocolate spread, flour, biscuits, tomato sauce, crisps, and soup in there as far as I can see!" I say, opening a cupboard and listing off the stuff I see in there. I look at Ems with an apologetic smile. She finds this amusing I see. I walk over to the fridge and open that.

"And in here we have butter, milk, lemonade, cheese, a ready meal and about as much alcohol as you would need to get me pissed!" I tell her, trying not to cringe at the situation.

"Erm...sounds good...could be an odd combination!" she says, with pauses for her to silently laugh at me. I laugh too at the situation.

"Cheese sandwich anyone?" I ask happily.

"Go for it...no wait did you say you had tomato sauce?" she asks, rather oddly.

"Erm...yeah...why?" I say, and her face lightens up as soon as I say yes.

"Ooh! Can I have a cheese and tomato sauce sandwich?" She asks, laughing nervously.

"You can have anything you want," I say, pulling her closer and giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'll hold you to that," she replies with a wink, and leans back in for a slower kiss.

"NAOMI! IS THAT YOU LOVE?"

Oh fucking hell! What's she doing up at 1:00! Emily jumps off me as if I'm suddenly on fire. We both hurriedly sort ourselves out and continue making our sandwiches as my bloody mother comes into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry girls, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asks embarrassingly. Shit.

"No, mum, we're just making sandwiches." I reply in a patronising tone of voice.

"Ok, whatever you say love. Can I ask why you're making sandwiches at one o'clock in the morning?" she asks. Un-fucking-believable!

"Because we lost track of time somewhere between The Grudge and the drink and only realised what time it was. Satisfied?" I say irritably.

"Fair enough. I thought you might have been burglars." She says. Oh fucking hell she's so annoying!

"Well, we clearly aren't, so could you please go away now?" I ask, nicely obviously!

"Don't you want a hand with your sandwiches?"

"No!"

"Ok then. I came down for a drink anyway then I heard you and thought-"

"Mum." I cut her off. She's really starting to piss me off.

"Nai, are you done with your sandwich? Could I have a drink please?" Emily asks meekly, the first thing she's said since my mother dearest interrupted us.

I turn my back to mum and smile at just how cute she is, stood there with her random sandwich, twirling her hair with one hand shyly.

"Yeah sure, what do you want Ems?" I ask, my tone of voice immediately changing and my anger dissipating as soon as she said my name.

"Erm...I don't mind really. That lemonade sounds good to me," she suggests.

"Ok, I'll get you some," I say, and turn back round. I get a glass and glance at my mum. Oh for fucks sake what is it with everyone looking like Effy today? I start to pour the drink, and an awkward silence settles over the kitchen. Fuck. I look at my mum again and she's giving me an apologetic 'I'm-about-to-do-something-that's-gonna-seriously-piss-you-off' look. FUCK!

I finish pouring Emsy's drink and pass it over to her with a small smile at her from under my eyelashes. The look she gives me back makes me feel all hot for a second. Crap! Stop it Emily! Stop being so goddamn sexy!

"Emily love, could you go wait for Naomi in her room? I just need a quick word with her," my mum cuts in. FUCK! Oh my fucking Jesus SHIT! Fucking fuck, fuck, and bollocks! What the fuck does she want now! Oh fuck I'd better do what she wants; she can be more of a stroppy bitch than me at times! Emily looks confused. She meets my gaze and I smile exasperatedly at her and nod at her to meet me back in my room. She nods at my mum.

"Erm...yeah sure...Gina," she says before hurriedly exiting the room, sandwich and rink in hand. My mum nods, apparently pleased. What is fucking going on! A nod-fest?

"You know, there's never any fucking food in this bloody house," I snap at mum, giving her evils. She fucking deserves it!

"Sorry about that love, we had a bit of a celebration earlier. Did you know it was Reggie's birthday?"

Well that's fucking great isn't it! And who the fuck is Reggie? Oh I can't be arsed.

"What did you want then?" I ask rudely.

"I was just going to tell you how happy I am for you," she replies with a happy smile on her face. That knocks my confidence for a bit as I wasn't expecting it!

"...and why would that be?" I ask, with a sinking feeling as I see where this is headed. Shit.

"Emily," She says simply, and my worst fears are confirmed. Yes, she does want to talk about what she saw earlier. Fucking hell.

"Well, just so you know, I'm not bothered. Any way you want to swing is fine by me honey, I'd still love you."

My anger and annoyance fades away at her words, and is replaced by a somewhat overwhelming urge to cry. My eyes prickle, and I feel tears forming in the corners.

"Oh...erm...thanks," I say, my voice cracking at the end. I have an emotion running through my body that I can't seem to place.

"Emily seems like a lovely girl, be careful with her yeah?" she says, making my tears start to fall, "I take it I'll be seeing a lot more of you two round here?"

I nod, unable to form words. Mum notices this and pulls me into a hug. My tears fall harder as I hug back for the first time in years.

"Sorry I'm such a bitch," I mutter, suddenly feeling bad for all the times I've been so unnecessarily horrible to her.

"That's alright love, what more can I expect of a girl who grew up around me and in this house!" she says, making us both laugh slightly.

We stay like that for a while until I've cried myself out. I pull away and wipe the tear tracks off my cheeks. I don't even know why I was fucking crying in the first place. Maybe it was the cool, calm acceptance mum had, or maybe just the fact that someone other than Emily knows. It gives me hope for if we ever decide to come out to the rest of the world...

"Thanks," I say, and give my mum a rare genuine smile. Mental note: Do this more often, she's not such a bitch after all.

"Anytime love," she says with a kindly smile.

I pour myself a drink and start to take it and my sandwich upstairs.

"Oi, where do you think you're going!" I hear from behind me.

"Sorry?" I ask, not understanding what she means.

"You think I'm going to leave you girls with just a sandwich each? Come on, I'll get you some more stuff," she says, and starts rummaging through all the cupboards. A minute or so later she has acquired a rather large stack of all things snacky! I watch in disbelief as she piles it all on tray.

"Where the hell did you find all that?" I ask in amazement.

"You've just got to know where to look!" she replies, and then, just as I take a sip of my drink, "besides, it's only fair on Emily that you keep your strength up, right? Wouldn't do for either of you to be being tired, no? Or is that not how it works? I don't really understand these things!"

SHIT! I nearly choke on my lemonade as my cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment.

"MUM! Not something I want to discuss! Especially with my mother!" I say, disbelief in what she has just said resounding through my voice.

"What! I'm just saying!" she says with a sly wink at me. Oh my fucking god I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed!

"Well please refrain from doing so in the future!" I say, but there is an undercurrent of laughter in my voice.

"Ok love," she says as I start to walk out of the kitchen. I hear her snort behind me, and turn to look pointedly at her.

"At least I won't have to worry about you getting knocked up!" She laughs.

...

I swear my brain just froze in shock. My face certainly did. This makes her laugh more. I blink a couple of times, cringe at the fact that, yes, that did just happen, but then start to see the funny side.

"Goodnight Mum," I say patronisingly as I head back to my room. She's laughing too much to respond. Jesus, she's so...I can't actually think of the proper word to describe her.

I'm still sniggering slightly as I open the door to my room. Emsy is sat on the bed, nibbling at her sandwich nervously and worriedly...looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Are you alright Nai? ...What's so funny?" She asks, brightening up instantly. She's so sweet!

"My mother!" I say, shaking my head and taking the tray over to her.

"Oh wow!" She says upon seeing all the food. "What did she want to talk about?"

"Erm...our relationship. Me and you." I inform her, and her eyes widen.

"Shit! So what did you say?" asks, shock in her eyes. God, she is so beautiful! I realise that my talk with mum has strengthened my feelings for her intensely.

"Well, she pretty much had us in a nutshell after that unfortunate incident earlier...I didn't really say anything." I say, rather uselessly I must admit.

"Oh...crap! So what was so funny then?" she asks, intrigued.

I feel my face flush red as I blush horribly and look towards my feet.

"Erm...well she kind of said that...at least she wouldn't have to worry about me getting pregnant..." I mutter, blushing even deeper.

Emily blushes too as she understands. There is an awkward silence for a second before we both look up in sync and meet each others gaze, resulting in us both suddenly bursting out laughing!

"Now I get it!" she laughs.

"Well it would be pretty hard!" I shout with laughter, making us laugh even harder.

"Well, yeah, seeing as last time I checked I didn't have a dick and all that!" she retorts.

Oh holy fuck! I think I'm actually gonna die! Argh! We do too much laughing! Jesus!

A while later, when we're both laughed out and have eaten a lot of the food we are laid back down on my bed snuggled up together. I decide to suggest we get some sleep as I'm starting to get a bit tired.

"Ems, its 2:30, do you think we'd better get some sleep?" I ask.

"Erm yeah sure, I'm pretty tired." she replies cutely.

"Ok, I'll find you something to sleep in," I say with a smile at her.

"Like a spare pair of PJ's?" she asks, stating what would have been the obvious if she were anywhere else I suppose! I blush a deep red again.

"Erm...well actually Em I don't usually wear PJ's...it'll have to be a spare t-shirt I'm afraid," I say, embarrassment threatening to take over.

"Oh...she says, and I feel her tense, presumably as she realises I've been laid naked in the same place she is currently laying. Oops!

"Yeah, I just don't really see the point in them to be honest with you," I say, unknowing whether it will make the situation better or worse.

"Well, seeing as I share a room with Katie, PJ's are sort of a necessity for both of us or - NO! I'm not even going there!" she says with a slight laugh.

"Hmm...I see why that would be an issue." I say rather pointlessly.

"No shit, Sherlock! But I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with nothing on..." she muses, and then blushes furiously as she realises she said that last bit out loud.

"You should try it sometime," I say, grinning wickedly at her embarrassment! Oh I have to stop being so mean!

"Oh yeah? Well as long as it's with you!" She says back with a wink. "There's something I'd love to see!"

"God Ems, you're such a perv! Honestly!" I say and nudge her.

I start to get up off the bed to find sleeping stuff. I realise how my action could be taken as cold so I look back at her over my shoulder with another wink.

"Likewise though!"

She throws a pillow at me in response. As I chuckle an idea comes to my mind to prove her perviness. I bend to get a couple of old, huge t-shirts out of my bottom drawer, making sure to stick my ass out. I grin to myself, and then snap my head round, to catch her staring right at my ass!

"What was I just saying Emsy?" I say cheekily, making her cheeks tinge pink.

"Yeah, well who can blame me!" she retorts sulkily at being caught. I chuckle at her pout.

"There you are Miss pervy," I taunt her, throwing her a t-shirt. Oh, it's my random pig one! Hah, I have no idea at all where that thing came from! Probably one of those insane rallies I go to! Emsy rolls her eyes at the nickname and gets up off the bed. She proceeds to shock me by just unabashedly pulling her top off in the middle of my room. Oh shit I'm staring!

"Now, who's perving!" she laughs as she stands there in just her bra and jeans, watching my eyes roam over her perfectly toned flat stomach and...higher up...

"Shush you...Like you said, who can blame me," I manage to stutter, moving over to her and trying hard to keep my eyes on hers. She obviously doesn't expect it when I reach her, and suddenly bring both my hands up to cup her cheeks and kiss her firmly. As I pull away she looks down self-consciously. God! How can she be self-conscious with a body like that! I raise her head up by the chin.

"You're perfect," I truthfully tell her. This causes her to launch herself at me, and our lips meet in a furious display of passion. You know the saying no-one's perfect? Well it's fucking wrong! To me she's the most perfect thing I've ever seen, never mind talked to or kissed...I moan loudly as her tongue brushes over my own, creating a friction that give me this indescribable friction that just feels so good! My hands roam all over her body, taking it all in and I just can't get enough of it! I could stay like this forever and it would never be enough. Soon enough, her own hands make their way to the bottom of my top and start to pull it off. She breaks the kiss and looks for confirmation in my eyes. I quickly make up my mind and nod, allowing her to undress me. I hear her breath hitch as her eyes roam over my torso and stomach, though I have no idea why, I'm nothing special compared to her.

We crash back together, and the feeling I get from the contact of our bare skins is absolutely unbelievable. I can't think straight as the feeling is taking over my mind, not allowing me to process anything else. I just hope to hell that no-one walks in now! By the time we have broken apart due to a rude need for oxygen we have both somehow managed to strip down to our underwear and we are both staring at each other perversely!

"Well, I think we can safely conclude that we are both too pervy for our own good!" I say with a smirk, watching as her eyes flick up from my chest to meet my amused gaze. She makes an odd noise that sounded like a half snort/laugh of some sort and throws me my t-shirt before putting hers on. I uncontrollably stare longingly as the material covers her up, which she notices and grins at me.

"Get dressed Campbell before someone comes in and gets the completely wrong end of the stick!" she says, but can't stop her eyes roaming down from my own.

I laugh and out the t-shirt on, noticing a last-minute perv from Emsy there!

"Did you just last-name me?" I say, acting jokingly offended.

"Oh yes I did indeed!" she replies smugly.

"How dare you! I could be mortally offended by that!"

"Well, you aren't."

"That's not the point" I say, starting to lose this argument, but for once not caring in the least.

"Well what is the poi-" she cuts herself off with a massive yawn.

Aww! And I thought she couldn't get any cuter! I swear that right there is the cutest thing I have ever seen!

"Come on sleepyhead, let's us go bed," I say pulling her into a one armed hug as I manoeuvre us across to my bed.

"Sounds like a plan," she says sleepily with a lazy smile. "Where am I sleeping?"

This question takes me by surprise; despite being one of the more popular girls at school (for some unknown reason!) I've never actually had a friend to sleep over for...well years. Since I was about 5 I think. God that's sad!

"Erm...well I thought we could just sleep in my bed? We can top and tail if you want but I don't mind either way," I say tentatively.

"Oh, ok!" she says happily.

"Don't worry, I'll make my best efforts not to jump you I the middle of the night!" I joke.

"Oh, I'd be more worried if I were YOU!" she retorts with a cheeky wink.

"Oh great!" I reply sarcastically, making her laugh.

"You love it really," she says as I walk over to my usual side of the bed and pull back the covers. As I climb in she wanders over to her side and looks at me shyly and nervously.

"Come on then, in you get Ems! We haven't got all night!" I say, grinning at her from where I am propped up on my arm.

"And whose fault is that?" she grins back and gets into the bed.

"The DVD player's, obviously!" I say, and we both laugh and fall into a comfortable silence.

We have both managed to position ourselves at the edge of the bed; dunno about Ems but I'm worried about what her reaction might be if we did otherwise. I can feel her heat radiating across the bed, and it's making my urge to hold her in my arms much harder to ignore. I reach out and she gasps and my hand brushes over hers. I entwine our fingers and hear a satisfied sigh coming from her side of the bed. I roll over so I can see her, and find her in the same position I was in; studiously staring at the ceiling.

"Oh fuck this!" I suddenly exclaim when the urge becomes too powerful to resist. I move myself further towards the centre of the bed and pull her in, wrapping my arms around her. She lets out a breath she had apparently been holding and encircles my waist with her arms. Christ! Oh my... she leans her head in the crook of my neck. I'm surprised, in a good way, at how well our bodies fit together. It's like we were made for each other. Our legs entwine and I hear us both gasp at the feeling. We fit so well together it's...perfect.

"Thank god!" she mutters.

"What for?" I'm confused.

"This." she simply replies, and I understand. We both wanted this but again, neither of us had the guts to actually go for it until we had, to use Emily's words from earlier, the right 'Activation Energy' to do so. And I'm fucking glad we did, as this feels incredible, just to have my gorgeous...girlfriend here in my arms, drifting off into sleep.

"Nai?" I hear whispered into my neck.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I think I love you," she says after a pause.

At these words my heart melts. I can feel its rate quicken and I'm sure she can too, as she tenses slightly, waiting for my reaction. I can't believe it! It can't be true! Nothing could ever be this good without complications. Oh, Naomi stop being so fucking pessimistic! I love her too.

"I think I love you too," I whisper.

I feel her smile into my neck as she gently kisses it, and then we somehow manage to snuggle further into each other and fall asleep in the other's embrace.


	12. Authors Note

I would just like to say thanks to anyone who ever reviewed this story! I may have ended it a bit abruptly but I think I'll just leave it as it is and how my 3-years-younger self had it. I am sorry if anyone wanted more or anything but if I'm perfectly honest with you all, you have my sincere apologies but I forgot about it in the wake of other things happening in my life :S

Again, thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited the story it was much appreciated at the time :) Over and out.


End file.
